NEW GENERATION OF X MEN
by AceofSpades95
Summary: New Generation of X-Men have come into the world wait and see what surprises await them new friendship new enemies
1. Arrival Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x men evolution and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse thing I think that's it for now

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

Arrival

Kitty's alarm clock went off that's what girls do and she slammed her fist down on the snooze button. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock 8:00a.m Friday. Kitty squealed with delight today was the day when the new students would be coming in her squeal of delighted excitement she had accidently phased into her neighbor's room. She looked around a saw a blue fuzzy elf and that's all she saw no image inducer or nothing "Ahhhhhh" they both yelled Kurt quickly trying cover himself up Kitty look the other way. Oh jeez Kurt I am like so sorry and she phased out of the room stunned from seeing her best friend nude. Rouge was passing by on her way down the stairs and just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Then Kitty heard a bamf and Kurt was by her side. Kurt bamfed himself and her down to the kitchen where everyone was already seated having breakfast. Kurt let go of Kitty's hand and bamfed into his seat on the left side of Logan.

"Dang it Elf" Logan growled low enough to where only to blue elf could hear "how many times ah gotta tell yah no porting at the table" Logan growled and then continued on with his breakfast of fatty meat and cholesterol but what did he care he had a healing factor it didn't bother him "sorry" Kurt replied sheepishly. Just then Kitty came and phased into her seat on the other side of Logan and began eating. Kurt began doing the same only in a more Kurt like fashion piling things on his plate. Everyone was around the table telling one another what they wanted to do for the day or just simply sitting there eating not talking. There was the New Mutants Ray Roberto Sam Rahne Amara Jubilee Tabitha and Jamie who were all talking about something or another then there was the X Men Scott and Jean of course were animatedly talking about something boring like college and all the papers that they had to write and then there was Evan who was just sitting there eating watching everybody it had been a while since he had been here he had been with Morlocks for a long time and felt kinda out of place. Kurt and Bobby were talking about the pranks that they would pull off, and then Kitty was talking to Rouge about the new students and what they would be like and do you think that the guys will be cute things of that nature. Rouge was just sitting listening to bubbly pink wearing roommate. Ororo and Logan were sitting at the end of the table with Hank and the Professor looking over at the already big table and the amount of students that they already had.

"Chuck are yah sure we can take on any more new runts I mean recruits?" Logan grunted out. "Yes Logan I think having more students at the institute is a great way to show that we are friendly group of people" the professor said calmly. Breakfast went on without any of the usual outburst of powers being used. "Students before you go off to do whatever it is you do I have an announcement to make Kitty couldn't possible contain herself but she did for the professor we are going to be getting some new students and they will be arriving this afternoon that is all you may go" the professor told his already now excited students. After the students had left the dining hall it looked like a tornado had hit it, "Well I guess we better get to cleaning Hank said to Ororo "Yes I believe your right Hank" Ororo said with a hint of jealousy in her voice the professor had taken Logan into his office for a talk that left herself and Hank to the dirty dishes.

"So Chuck how many new students are we talking 5-10 come on Charles I'm not a mind reader you know" Logan asked impatiently? "Hello earth to Chuck" Logan said a little more clearly and loudly so the professor could hear him. Finally the professor answered 36 altogether he said waiting for the burly Canadian to reply. If it wasn't for Logan's healing factor I think he would have fainted. Logan took a seat and asked "how many did you say again Chuck" I said 36 altogether 17 girls and 19 boys. "Is there a problem Logan "No not at all its just were going to need more rooms and tanks Logan thought that last part to himself. So is that all you called me in for Charles because I have some things that I need to attend to Logan asked already getting up from his seat on the couch and dreading the answer. "No Logan I'm afraid not I will want you and Ororo are to go to the airport and pick the students up at 2:30 this afternoon" said Charles with a little smirk on his face. You may go now. Logan wasn't even half way out of the office when he tumbled over something or rather someone it was the Elf and Half-Pint they had been listening in on the conversation Logan thought to himself still on the floor on top of his two top students even though he would never admit it but he really liked those two and Rouge as well. Logan got up off the floor and Kurt helped Kitty up. "Alright how much did yah hear?" Neither one wanting to answer the man they looked up too they both looked down at the floor. "I'll ask again and only one more time" "How much did yah hear?" Kurt finally spoke up well not really up more like to ground "all of it" Kurt answered sheepishly once again this morning. Kitty and Kurt expecting him to be mad at them for eavesdropping didn't look him in the eye. "It's okay you were bound to find out sooner or later" Logan said shaking his head as the two teenage mutants rushed down the hall to do whatever it is teenage mutants do these days.

A few hours of tickering with his motorcycle Ororo came into his man cave as he called it and told him it was time to leave for the airport Logan abandoned his baby and got in the new larger much improved X Van with Ororo on their way to the airport Logan was driving. Ororo decided to break the silence of the van by asking Logan a question "so Logan what do you think of having some new students" "I think it will be even more nuts than before Ro' Logan grunted drumming his hands on the steering wheel. After that comment made by Logan they drove on toward the airport in silence. A long car ride later they finally arrived at the airport. "Well let's get this over with" Logan drawled with no enthusiasm in his voice at all. Logan and Ororo took a seat at Starbucks by baggage claim Logan bought Ororo a cappuccino and himself straight black coffee.

Not so far off from where Logan and Ororo were sitting a herd of teenagers came out of terminal to collect their baggage "oh man oh man where is it I swear if those airline people lost my bag I'm gonna lose it exclaimed a girl with a dark tan and cerulean blue colored eyes yelled. "Hold it hold it Maddie (Matilda) every things going to be okay I found your bag" a boy with emerald green eyes and wavy dark red hair said to now ecstatic girl. Meanwhile there was a whole other bunch of teens trying to get their bags and other personal belongs a boy with brown hair and green eyes was getting his bags while another boy with short blonde spikey hair and deep blue eyes was getting his stuff there was a loud bang and it was a girl that looked like to the untrained eye that she had just well blown up a big crowd of people started to crowd around the girl among them were Logan and Ororo. "Outta the way outta the way" Logan roared pushing the all too nosey people out of the way to get to the remains of what was supposed to be a teenage girl." Alright alright move along nothing to see here" Logan said a little more calmly but just to make sure they got the point SNIKT SNIKT the all too familiar sound of his claws coming out sent the rest of the lingering bystanders runnin' for the hills. Ororo and Logan quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and the girl reappeared as a whole as if nothing had happened. A boy with brown hair and blue-green eyes was the first to speak up his voice was shaky and uncertain "my name is Jack Tyler Newman" he said. Well nice to meet you Jack Ororo said in a sweet calming voice as if talking to a small child. "Are you from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters" asked another it was a girl with straight black hair with red tips and ice blue eyes. Yes yes we are from the Institute Ororo said recovering from the shock of what had just happened my name is Ororo Munroe and this is my colleague Mr. Logan "is this everyone" Ororo asked Jack the boy who had spoken up for the large group. Yes it is said Jack already beginning to like it here and they hadn't even left the airport yet. "Alright everyone in the van" barked Logan. The car ride back to the institute was surprisingly quite with only a few simply questions like what's the institute like, or how many students are there now, or do you have pets and when that question was asked Logan answered and said very clearly so they would all understand we have one ferret one dog and one dragon dradradragon one of the kids said aloud. Yes a dragon said Logan completely and totally unphased its only a pet dragon its very small its not like the one you would see in the movies devouring towns and people Logan finally finished speaking with a big smirk on his face. Ororo out of the blue hit him. "Owwww" Ororo what was that for? Logan yelped. "Oh right one more thing I need to tell yah about the pet dragon he likes to shoes and do his "business" on shoes so when we get in I want yah all to take off your shoes and put them in the hall closet ok said Logan still smirking seeing some of the kids' faces after what he had said about Lockheed. Ring ring ring ring Logan's cell phone rang "Logan do you have the new students" Charles' voice could be heard on the other end of the line "yeah we got'em" said Logan "good when shall you be arriving" asked the Professor in about 15 minutes was all Logan said and then the call ended with a CLICK.

"We'll be at the school in about 15 minutes Logan told the anxious teens from the front seat of the van, the stench of the nervousness and just plain sweat was too much for Logan and told her "hey Ro you need to pull over I need some air" Ororo did as she was told and pulled into the nearest gas station that she could find. Logan almost literally lurched himself from the confines of the van. Ororo shook her head at his actions, but knowing Logan for as long as she had and how sensitive his nose was to smells she knew it was pretty much expected from him. After everyone had stretched their legs and Logan had relieved himself they all piled back into the van and headed for to what Ororo and Logan called home for many many years now. "Alright everyone out we're here" said Logan rather loudly stirring the kids from their various states of sleep some jerking upright or bolted upright to the sound of the man only known as Wolverine or to close friends Logan. Everyone got out and got their bags out of the trunk of the van.

When they stepped into the foyer the thoughts that were most doubtably running through all their heads were wow this place is huge it's amazing. A beautiful long haired red head come down the staircase with a brown haired boy and with a bald man in a wheelchair so they didn't know how tall he really was. "Good evening students my name is Professor Charles Xavier and I run this school here for the gifted. "Now I'm sure you're all tired from your journey and want to find your rooms and get some sleep and that is exactly what I will let you do" said the Professor in nice calm voice. "We can exchange information tomorrow morning when you are all well rested" he told them all while telepathically having a conversation with his first two students **Scott I want you to take the boys up to the third floor and assign them the rooms on this list here and Jean I want you to do the same thing for the girls the third floor to the right. Sure thing Professor right away Professor Xavier said Scott and Jean.** The students all looked at him like he was nuts. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention I'm a telepath along with Miss Grey here Jean is also a telekinetic and Mr. Summers here as I am sure you're all wondering why does he wear those glasses I think I'll let him explain Scott. Thank you Professor, "I am Scott Christopher Summers also known as Cyclops and that is because I can shoot a red optic blast out of my eyes that is uncontrollable that is why I wear this glasses made out of ruby quartz and I wear a visor when I am in battle." Now boys if would follow me I take you to your rooms so you can get settled in and find some sleep" said Scott stifling a yawn from a long day of waiting around and training. "Go guys I know ol one eye is a sight for sore eyes but he won't bite" grunted Logan. "Okay girls if you will follow me I will take you up to your rooms for some much needed rest" said Jean with a pep in her step. "Man does she seem I little to peppy" said Ashley looking blindly around the many corridors and hallways. "This is just great" Paula said to Zaira "yeah I know I am so going to get lost in this place" sighed Zaira out pure aw at how huge this place really was and just plain lack of sleep. Well here we girls know I have paired you up to just save space and time right now but in a few weeks I'm sure the professor will let you have your own room in due time. "The list is as follows Jean started to read off the list of names:

Tonia Hart with Airyn Kesler

Ashley Lee Shadows with Paula Gen Lutanist

Kacey Alice Williams with Macy Jeanette Grant

Helen James with Claire Belmont

Zaira Lagus with Robin Garlend

Peggy East with Miranda Evelyn McBride

Matilda "Maddie" McGribble with Celeste Zeddric and Rivka Miriam David

Araia Marie Sinclair with Evelynn Rose Tristante

"That's the end of the list you can go now and have a good night" said Jean. "Good night to you too Miss Grey "Good night Helen good night Claire" Jean said now trying to hold back a yawn herself.

Over on the boys' side of the third floor simpler things were taking place or trying to anyway. "Alright everyone quiet down I'm going to read off a list of names and that is who your temporary roommate will be remember this isn't permanent the professor can change it any time you want so don't hesitate to ask" said Scott in a tone that just demanded his attention the boys stopped talking and listened in. Alright everyone that's better now I'm going to read off the names and the list is as follows for now:

Joshua James Night with Tony Jack Greens

Aaron Goldstein with Aadan Kesler

Trevin Elijah Ashheart with Cody Connelly

Dax Striling with Jack Lotler

Drake Blake with Tucker Farley

Henry Irving

Benjamin Kip with Sol Bane

Jack Tyler Newman with Axle McGee

James 'Jay' Alexander Larose with Zachary Ryan Anderson

Ryan Logan Reed with Dimitri Ivan Tarus

"That's the end of the list you can all get out Ben and Sol's room now so they can get some sleep come on now out all of you let the boys get some sleep" commanded Scott. "Get a good nights' sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow I hear it's full of training and a lot of sweating" said Scott. "Good night Mr. Summers" said Dax pushing his new roommate Jack into their room. "Good night Dax Jack have a nice night breakfast is at 10:00am I suggest you get up early to get a seat" Scott called as he walked toward the hidden elevator to take him to the second floor where his room and nice warm bed awaited him. Tomorrow was going to be a long day Scott thought to himself as he got to his room and closed the door behind him.

**A/N:** Well that's the end of chapter 1 tell me what you think so far and give me ideas for what they should do in the Danger Room please

**Next chapter:** Introductions and Danger What!


	2. Introductions and Danger What! Ch2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners expect for Andrew he's mine

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse thing I think that's it for now

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

Introductions and Danger What!

Macy rose up from her bed ever so quietly trying not wake up her new roommate Kacey but to no avail. As soon as Macy's feet touched down on the wooden floor of their room Kacey was awake and ready for anything. "Aw man Macy thought to herself I haven't even been here two days and I already woke her up at an ungodly hour looking at her alarm on her nightstand 5am it read". "it okay I really don't mind" Kacey was heard saying from the other side of the room getting her clothes out of her drawer and heading toward the door to go take a shower. While Kacey was in the shower Macy was busy thinking to herself "what shall I wear today well Ms. Grey said we would be training and getting sweating so I think I'll go for a pair of black exercise shorts and a blue tank top grabbing those few items and a hair brush she too went to one of the many unoccupied girl bathrooms. Once in the room she undressed and got in the shower and let the hot water pour down her tired muscles. About 10 minutes later she was dressed in her clothes and headed back to her room what her room "where was it again" she thought angrily to herself for not paying more close attention to where her room was last night, but what would you expect it was late last night and everyone was really tired. Trying to find her room to no avail she just stopped in the hallway and waited for someone to pass by. It really didn't take that long for someone to come by a boy with dirty blonde hair was talking animatedly to another boy with blonde hair and then he stopped by me and asked "do you need some help" I was to lost in his dreamy ice blue eyes to register what he had asked then it clicked I stammered "yes I do I seem to be lost and can't find my way back to my room" I managed to say. 'Let's see your room is okay you make a left down that hall and then make a right and it should be the third one on the left" he proclaimed. Thanks um I sorry I don't know your name my name is Robert Drake and this is my roommate Sam Guthrie but everyone just calls me "Bobby" or "Iceman" when I'm in uniform and you are Macy Macy Jeanette Grant but my friends call me Mace. Nice to meet yah Mace you too Bobby Sam thanks again see yah around then yeah see yah. Thanks to Bobby's directions I found my room in no time when I got their Kacey was already dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast "Where have you been I was looking all over for you" she said in an exasperated voice. I got lost I said sheepishly. Well that's okay I kinda got lost too on my way back here and I met this ever so hot Brazilian guy and his friend Ray Crisp the Brazilian guy's name was Roberto Da Costa his eyes were so dreamy.

Okay let's stop talking and get down there before it's all gone. On our way done we met up with Zaira and Helen and the rest of the guys Axle Sol Dax and Joshua were all in long baggy exercise shorts and different colored sleeve less muscle tees. As we entered the dining hall we were greeted by the professor's smile and kind words " how did you sleep last night" he asked face still beaming "We slept great Professor thanks for asking said Dax speaking up for the group. Smiling at the group of young teens he said "I see all got my note about the way to dress today". "Yes we did Professor thanks for the notice we didn't want to be ill equipped and not able to participate today in the exercises today. "Yes your very welcome now shall we head in for breakfast" exclaimed the professor wheeling his wheelchair around and into the dining hall. When they got in there all they could say was "Wow" there were kids using their powers of all sorts to get at any food they could get their hands on. As soon as the Professor entered the room and took his position at the head of the table to noise died down to low whispers. The new students all took up the empty seats by their roommates and everyone began to eat again with little to no interruptions or power usage. After a while the professor spoke and cleared his throat announcing that all the new recruits will meet in the auditorium after breakfast for introductions and then they would go down to what the students called the Danger Room where they would be tested on their power usage. Immediately after breakfast all the new recruits went down to the auditorium for what the Professor called introductions.

Once everyone was in there the Professor began" My name is Professor Xavier or Professor X as some of the other students have been known to call me" he said all while smiling that ever so big smile of his.

The next man walked up to the podium well I don't know if you could call him a man more like a big blue beast. " Good Morning students my name is Henry McCoy also known as Beast I am the substitute instructor here at the institute and I also work in the medical bay now I know what most of you are thinking there is no way a think like me could work with people let alone be a doctor" said Hank. "To tell you the truth I didn't always look like this I once looked like the average Joe and I taught at the local high school before my mutation kicked in I also have a PhD in general medicine" proclaimed Hank with a sly smile pursing his lips.

Next up was Ororo Munroe the lady who had picked us up from the airport. "Hello my name is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm you may already know me I picked you up from the airport yesterday afternoon and I am one of the danger room instructors and I can control the weather said Ororo ever so politely. The last but least person to introduce himself was Logan or Wolverine his introduction was short and sweet and to the point. The names Logan or Wolverine don't got a last name and I got a healing factor that means I can heal from anything even a gunshot to heart also I got three one inch long adamantuim claws that come out of my knuckles can't remember my past and I teach the danger room sessions to the X Men and New Mutants he finished showing no emotions at all and slumped himself back into his seat. Ororo gave him a look and just turn away. "Thank you Logan" said the Professor not at all fazed by the way animalistic Canadian introduces himself.

"Now that you know who we are and what we can do how about you do the same let's start with the girls shall we" stated the professor.

"Okay I guess I go first and get it over with my name is Macy Grant and I can see peoples aura and future and I can also tell when a disaster is going to happen say hurricane or something I have made a color of what color auras mean what for you to all look at: Red: Energy, strength, anger, sexuality, passion, fear, ego Orange: Self-control, ambition, courage, thoughtfulness, lack of will, apathetic Yellow: Optimistic, happy, intellectual, friendly, indecisive, easily led Green: Peaceful, healing, compassion, deceitfulness, jealous Blue: Spiritual, loyal, creative, sensitive, kind, moody Violet: Highly spiritual, wisdom, intuition Indigo: Benevolence, highly intuitive, seeker Pink: Love, sincerity, friendship Gray: Depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism Brown: Greed, self-involvement, opinionated " Black: Lacking energy, illness, imminent death White: Perfect balance and that is what all the colors mean that's it for me I guess she said and reclaimed her seat. Who is next asked the professor calmly I'll go said a dark brown hair and blue eyes said cheerfully.

My name is Claire Belmont and I have the power of self - denotation and reformation and I have a healing factor like Mr. Logan's possibly even better she said awkwardly remember yesterday at the airport. I have something to add go right ahead said the professor my hobby is doing gymnastics and drawing. Thank you Claire said the professor not at all shaken by the girl's power. "Alright next on the list is Ms. James" said the Professor.

"Remind me never to get her mad" Logan chuckled to Hank who was sitting patiently waiting for the girl to start.

Okay hi everyone we all respond back with a collective "hi how are you" we sounded like a bunch of robots. "My name is Helen James and I can manipulate plants animals light and sound" she said clearly and my hobbies are gardening hiking sports skateboarding and I was on a debate team at my old school she added as a side note. Next on the list we have Ms. Laguz said the Prof.

"Here goes nothing thought Zaira I hope they don't laugh as she got up from here chair she began to speak to her follow classmates and teachers" "My name is Zaira Lauguz and I can turn my body into a gray smoke. If I want it can be just one part of her body. The smoke is visible, but if I stay still or move quickly enough while in my smoke form, I can't really be seen. Also when I turn my body into smoke, I can slip through cracks, the cracks of a wall, vents, doors, windows, etc." said Zaira quickly turning into her gas form to show everyone what she was talking about. Another thing my hobbies are practicing her powers writing and sneaking up on people I like to see their reactions thank you Zaira next we have Ms. Garlend Robin if you would be so kind.

Right here goes nothing my name is Robin Garlend and I can control people's emotions. Hype up battles, turn them into cowards, crank up love emotions, has them in such a rage they can't work right etc. My hobbies are writing poetry in my spare time. "Thank you Robin" said the professor. The young lady we have is Miss East.

Hi my name is Peggy East and I can talk to animals and control their minds and instincts, and my hobbies are studying I really want to get into a good college with the top grades. Next we have Miss Halliwell.

Thank you professor my name is Paige Halliwell and my powers are invisibility and creating force fields and my hobbies are drawing and writing poetry. Next we have Miss David pronounced Duh-Veed

My name is Rivka Miriam David and I can animate inanimate objects and control them and my hobbies are Krav Maga it's a type of martial arts and reading.

"Wow" exclaimed Logan that is one of the hardest types there is even I have trouble with that this girl must be good. The introductions went on like that for about another hour or so then when we got to the boys it got interesting. Okay thank you girls now we can move on to the boys who wants to go first the Professor asked the group of boys on the opposite side of the circle. I'll go said a boy with red hair and emerald green eyes. My name is Axle McGee and I have a super scream and can shoot a glowing green fire out of my hands and electricity as well and my hobbies are playing cards and fixing bikes or anything with wheels. Thank you Axle you may be seated now said the professor. The next few minutes the rest of the boys introduced themselves and some were really interesting like one of the boys his name was Trevin Ashheart and he could in a way jinx people you know give them good luck or bad luck and it varied in intensity large and small the large things are someone could get hit by a bus or a family member could die unexpectedly. Now on a smaller scale some could have their coffee split on them or this one everyone thought was really funny someone's pen could explode on them. Another boy his name was Drake Blake and his power was he could turn into almost any two wheeler vehicle plus some four wheelers can also make some hand guns appear while he is is in bike form or out of his hands when in his human form. All the guys really liked Drake and so did the girls they thought he was a hottie. Okay now we can head to the Danger Room, but Professor not everyone got to introduce themselves that's okay Zaira we'll have another day where the rest of the students can have their turn to introduce themselves okay. Oh i guess that's okay.

If you'll follow me and will lead the way down and don't wonder off it is easy to get lost down there" called the professor behind him were the hoard of students trying to follow and to make sure they didn't get split up. "Down here you may or may not have seen but we have three different lower levels the first sub level of the mansion is just an ordinary basement were we keep extra flashlights and emergency supplies the sub-basement is where we keep all the real interesting things for example sub-level 1 is where we have various labs chemical, physics, and electronics, as well as large medical research and operating rooms. A 25-bed recovery room and robotics research development rounded out the first side of the sub-basement. The second side was comprised of a regular gymnasium, pool, artificial sun deck, sauna, steam room, massage room and showers" said the professor that is only the first sub-level we have one sub-level 2. "Now sub-level 2 has a lot of Forge's tinkering in it, and is full of various defense mechanisms to support the powerful technology. One of the main aspects of this level is the famous Danger Room which is a much improved one it is much larger and had Forge's tinkering creating a very-real situations to test the X-Men and the student's battle strategy and teamwork. The Danger Room has restricted access and x men clearance was needed to get into it. The rest of this level is comprised of the Ready Room and mission planning facilities like a small library, Cerebro and crime files which were on back up computers, and the student lockers for when you get your uniforms and also the x men have their own locker rooms separated by gender of course as is the student lockers, and if we ever need them we have emergency reserve living quarters" exclaimed the professor stopping for a minute to let them all take in what he had just told them.

**Chuck are yah ready yet I am and want to get this show on the road said Logan with a hint of impatience in his voice. Yes Logan Ororo and I our ready we just finished showing them the locker rooms. Good to hear Chuck send'em down and the telepathic link was cut. **Everyone looked at the Professor and thought that he must be talking to Mr. Logan or someone important in their heads. "That was Mr. Logan and Mr. Carson they say that their ready for you know and don't worry too much it is just a little test to see how much control that you have over your powers or not nothing major. **A/N: I know its half way through the story and your thinking why bring an Oc in half way through well that's because I'm the author and want to. His name is Andrew "Andy" Carson Codename: Ace and Logan's Nickname for him: Sparky. Trust me you'll like him and he has the same powers as Logan and can turn into any kind of canine that he chooses that is the only difference. Alright I'll shut up now and on with the story. **

"So Logan what program we runnin'" asked Andy with a sly smile on his face. "Well Sparky the prof said and I quote "Logan Andrew no running any programs just ask for their powers and ask them to show them to you and ask for a codename" end quote. "Aw man are yah serious" Andy whined like a small child. "Yes Sparky ah'm serious" grunted Logan slightly pushing Andy out of his chair and with a thud he landed on the floor. "Hey Logan what the hell was that for"" yah were gettin' annoyin'" said Logan moving away from the door of the control room to let the professor pass. "Man this place doesn't look so scary I don't know what those other kids were talkin about" said Axle talkin' to Maddie "I don't know Ax I heard some of the students say that there was lasers that come out of the walls and torrents whatever those are and buzz saws that come out of the walls and robots that shoot at you and drones that shoot paintballs out at you" said Maddie getting worried that is what they would have to do she said with anxiety in her voice standing around on the danger room floor until they heard his loud booming voice.

"Form up" bellowed Logan walking into the danger room with another taller man walking behind him in black and white x men uniform that had silver x shoulder pads. 'Alright before we get started I have another teacher here who was away for a few days and wants to introduce himself" stated Logan Sparky their all yours Logan once again bellowed with a sly grin on his face. "Hey kids my name is Andy Carson but you can call me Ace or Sensei Drew" said Andy all while staring each one down in turn looking for possible weaknesses or flaws. "Alright now that he's done let's get down to business" he said turning around and making a silent gesture to someone in the control room above us **A/N** "Bobby". All of a sudden metal coils come and of nowhere and grabbed us HELP HELP some of us yelled the only ones who weren't freaked were Dax Josh Maddie Macy and Kacey and myself we had a little heads up from some of the students at breakfast, that reminded me I had to thank Ray Roberto and Rahne after I get out of this death trap. Okay I have to do something I have to take charge the others were just flaying around helplessly screaming I thought to myself.

Alright I said to Dax who was nearest to me tell them all to focus their powers on mine first Dax did as he was told and it had worked I was free and landed on the ground gracefully thank you 5 years of martial arts training. Alright now on Dax's I said and we did it to his and then Maddie's then Josh's, Macy's and finally Kacey's we were all on the ground looking up at the rest of students yelling for help and some swearing words that I didn't even know. "Great job guys you six did excellent" "yeah I have to agree to Sparky you guys got what needed to be done done we're proud of you called Mr. Logan and Ace from the doorway of the danger room walking towards us. "Well what do we do now" asked Josh sorely still a little sore from the fall he had taken. What to do what to do mused Ace aloud Computer end program Carson comma Andrew said Ace in a clear voice and all of a sudden we heard a robotic sounding noise talk back to him "ending program". With that being said the coils went away and the rest of the students were dropped to the ground with a loud thud and a few groans and moans of pain could be heard from the lump on the floor that was the group of students.

"I think that's enough for one day why don't the rest of you go follow Miss Grey and Mr. Summers to the locker rooms and get changed and head upstairs except you guys Dax Josh Axle Maddie Kacey and Macy I'd like you to stay behind said Ace no hint of what was coming next or anything, we did as we were told. "l believe that is the best set of heroics I have ever seen in here by anyone who wasn't a senior" declared Ace grinning from ear to ear looking at the group with an all knowing smile plastered across his face. "Yeah you guys do deserve some congratulations" grunted Logan. "Yes you all do" came the sound of the professor's voice as he too came into the now deserted danger room. "Students I would like to talk to Mr. Logan and Mr. Carson privately for a moment why don't you go on and change and head back up stairs and wait for dinner" announced the prof. We all split up and the three girls and us three guys went to our respective locker rooms and lockers and got changed. "That was amazing huh Dax yeah I mean the way Axle here took charge and got us all down I'd say he's ah natural born leader" whooped Josh. Well let's all head back up I don't know about you guys but I'm stravin'. The three boys met up with the girls by the elevator and headed to the upper levels of the mansion that they now called home.

Alright Chuck before yah give an earful we want to say that you should have seen them they were great and we think… the Professor cut them off mid-sentence I know what I saw Ace Logan you are right they are really good and I think that we should now it was their turn to cut the man they called best friend off Chuck said Logan we should have listened to you. Yeah Charles we're sorry we should have listened to yah wait did you just say that they were good Logan and Ace both asked the Prof in disbelief. "Yes I did" proclaimed the Professor calmly. "Now that we have cleared that up I say we should continue the rest of this conversation with Ororo and Hank in the morning" said the Professor. Then a growl was heard from one of the three men's stomachs "Uh Charles I think your stomach is trying to tell you something" smirked Ace "yes Andrew I believe your right let's all head back upstairs I think everyone is waiting for us" the Professor said rolling his wheelchair around and out of the room oh and as if adding it is a side note the Professor said with his own little smirk on his face " I think you two should go take a quick shower before you head back up to eat" "yeah Chuck I think your right Logan does kinda smell" Ace said stifling a laugh. "Shut up Sparky and get movin' we don't wanna keep everyone waitin' know do we" Logan said pushing Andrew along into the locker to shower and change.

An hour later dinner went on relatively peacefully until Ororo broke the silence of the ever so quite table of mutants "so how did it go" ask Ororo innocently since she wasn't there to see it for herself and knew everyone there was dying to know as well. All Logan and Andrew could do was smile and nod and said to Ororo we'll tell yah later Ro'." Amazing they were that good that you think that they are ready" questioned Ororo. Yes Ro' we believe that they have what it takes, Chuck just wants us to talk it over with you and Hank tomorrow mornin' said Logan quietly enough to where the students couldn't hear him. Once that was said everyone knew not to press the two temper mental Canadians any further. Dinner was wrapped up without incident and then everyone headed back upstairs to get to their rooms for some much needed rest tomorrow was going to be another long day of training and getting to know one another but Axle didn't really much care he had finally found somewhere where he thought he truly belonged.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 2 tell me what you think please and what should the six characters that I mentioned team name be that means Dax Josh Axle Macy Kacey and Maddie. What will happen next what will the teachers decide does Macy really like Bobby found out in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Decisions **

**Review please if you don't review I don't write the next chapter get it got it good if you know what is good for you will review or else I'll send Logan after yah. Muaaaaaah!**


	3. Decisions chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

A/N: In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse thing I think that's it for now.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

Decisions

The sun streamed in from the open window onto his body making Axle cover up his body with the sheets because of the sun was to bright, he looked over at Trevin snoring and thought to himself _"man I really need to get I new roommate or maybe some ear plugs" _he chuckled to himself at the last thought. "Oh man is it really that time already Axle looked at his bedside alarm clock and it flashed 9:00A.M I promised Logan that I would help him with his bike at wholly crap I only have an hour to get ready" he practically screamed. Running around like a mad man just throwing clothes together and heading for the showers not even thinking to wake his sleeping roommate for breakfast. In about 10 seconds flat it seemed Axle was dressed and downstairs running through the kitchen grabbing a poptart and glass of orange juice he finally slowed down as he reached the garage in record time. When I got there Logan was talking to a girl with nice long brown hair and blue eyes and all she was wearing was a black tank top and loose fitting jeans that must be Laura Logan's daughter Jamie was talkin' about **AN: I forgot to mention X-23 is in this story and that Logan has adopted her as his own** he thought to himself coming up on Logan and Laura.

As soon as he got close enough Laura said a quick good-bye to her dad and ran off to do what it is she had wanted to do. "It's about time clown boy I was about to send a search party for yah" growled Logan with a smug smile on his face. "Yeah sorry about that I overslept" said Axle trying to hold back a yawn with great difficulty. "Well that's okay but let's try not to make a habit about that kay, I haven't started yet cuz' I can't seem to figure out what the problem is" Logan said awkwardly it was his bike he should know what's wrong with it he shouldn't have to ask a kid what was wrong with his own bike but he had to admit he had seen some of the kids' work it was pretty good. "Well it looks like you have a blown fuel line" said Axle matter a factly. "Great now I have to get a new fuel tank and everything yah mean like this one Axle handed Logan the new fuel tank and attachments thanks Ax how'd you know my dad taught me everything there is to know about motorcycles and cars basically anything on wheels he's one of the best mechanics my town has. Thanks for the help clowney Logan said getting up from the garage floor wiping his hands on dirty rag. Oh and before yah go I know I'm not supposed to tell yah this just yet but I can't wait I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you and your friends on becoming full-fledged X Men and in only a day I think that's a new record said Logan with a huge smile on his face. I mean what could he say the kids all had talent and they hadn't even been here a full week. "Wow this is amazing this is great I beat the guys can't wait to hear this" exclaimed Axle with a big smile on his face almost as big as Logan's. "Hold it hold your horses kid you can't tell the others yet the prof doesn't know that I've told you yet Logan said in a hushed voice trying to get the kid to be quiet. "Like I said ol' wheels don't know I told you yet and neither do your friends so shut it will yah my ears are ringin' proclaimed Logan headin' for the door that lead into the kitchen. "So Logan do I get a uniform and codename like you Axle asked running after the Canadian mutant." Yes yah do" finally stopping once he reached his desired destination the kitchen pulling out a can of coke and taken' a swig.

Elsewhere in the mansion Macey was trying to see if Bobby liked her. Macey was walking around the mansion aimlessly looking for her soon to be boyfriend Bobby hopefully she thought to herself when she bumped into someone but not just anyone the one the only Bobby the guy who had helped her find her room on her first day here. "Hi Bobby" I stammered trying to get the words out without sounding stupid. "Hi Mace how's it going" good I said between looking at the floor and looking at him with scared eyes. Then I just came out and said it because clearly he wasn't going to so I asked taking a deep breathe Bobby do you want to be my boyfriend it was his turn to look at the floor and then he looked at me with uncertain sad eyes and said straight out Macey I'm sorry I don't how to say this but I already have a girlfriend Jubilee I'm really sorry I hope we can still be friends he said looking flushed and red faced. "Yeah Bobby we're cool wanna go play some pool or watch Tabitha beat the crap out Ray playin' pool yeah sure" he said lookin' at lot better than he was a few minutes ago. On the way to the rec room we were joined by Kacey Axle Maddie Dax Sol and Josh.

About half way through the game the professor rolled in the room with Mr. Logan , Ace , Mr. McCoy and Ms. Munroe Mr. Logan and Ace had huge smiles on their unable to contain their excitement that they only had for rare occasions and being an X Man within a week a special occasion. The Professor asked if we would follow him to his office. Once we got to his office he told us to take a seat and we did as we were told.

He looked from teacher to teacher and little did we know he was having a private conversation with the four other teachers in the room **"Well what do we think about the students' performance yesterday" "Well Charles after seeing the tape that Logan and Ace showed us I personally think that they are ready to take on the task Ororo said. I second that said Hank. Okay then its settled unless you two have any objections Logan Andrew. Since you were the two too see it firsthand "Nah Chuck we're good right Sparky Logan spoke up for the both of us Yeah Logan's right we don't object they totally deserve this". The whole thing the new personalized uniform the locker everything the connection was cut". **

"We have come to a unanimous decision" said the Professor out loud so we could here and we he pointed out to each of the teachers in turn think that you would all be a great addition to the team" the Professor said with a huge smile on his face. "You will make a second team the Alpha Team of X Men" said the professor still a huge smile on his face. With that said the professor lead us out of the his office and we went down to the lower levels the second sub level to be exact where the danger room was held also the locker rooms and control room. The professor assigned us our lockers and we got our brand new self-repairing uniforms. Ororo showed the girls their lockers and Hank showed us our lockers. Logan said we would need to get as much sleep as we could because training starts early for the X Men tomorrow 5 AM to be more accurate. When we were done down there we all went back upstairs to tell them the good news. Jack and Zaira were very happy for all of us and gave us a round of applause. It was the same for the other students Drake and Aaron went up to us and clapped us on the back and Ashley and Paula went up to the girls and gave them huge hugs. The professor told all of us it was late and that we needed to get to bed. We said good night to our friends and the teachers and we went up to our rooms. "Aw man I knew I forgot to do something said Axle as he shuffled up the stairs to his room with his snoring roommate already in bed" he said hiding a yawn. "I'll have to ask the professor about the roommate change tomorrow morning said Axle newly promoted to X Man status Yeah this totally rocks I love it here Axle thought to himself as he unchanged and got into his bed trying to get some sleep but it was impossible with Trevin the mobile snoring machine. Yeah defiantly gonna need to get a new roommate he thought falling into a blissful sleep.

That's the end of chapter 3 read and review please

**Next Chapter: Training with the X Men**


	4. Training with the X Men chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

A/N: In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse thing I think that's it for now.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

Training with the X Men

Dax woke up to the sun streaming in on his face which wasn't very pleasant cuz' it was so bright and shiny and did I forget to mention it was 5A.M but that was the time he had to get up to train with the x men. He quickly and quietly collected his clothes he was going to wear after the session and just threw on a pair of sweats and sleeveless tee. It seemed he was the only one up so he went for a walk around the mansion then came back to find his roommate awake and getting dressed for the day. "Hey Dax nice sweats nice boxers Jack he countered" "huh oh right I'm only wearin' these cuz' I've got a danger room session in an hour and don't want to get my normal clothes all sweaty I went for a run" he said a little out of breath. After our little talk we went to the kitchen to see all the new mutants around the table eating breakfast with the rest of our friends. We sat down next Axle and Josh and the girls and we started eating. About half way through the meal the rest of the X Men came from upstairs and sat down and ate with us as well. Once everyone was finished eating the Professor made an announcement to all the new x men that meant myself Dax Josh and the girls Maddie Kacey and Macey he said something like this "all new x men are to report to the danger room in 15 minutes for their first session as a new team good luck" that's all he said and then we were off to the lockers in the lower levels. Once he had said that the New Mutants went to do whatever it is that they wanted to do and we were on our way to our first danger room session our first real one anyway.

The girls ran ahead of us to get their lockers and we just walked along with Bobby and Kurt the ice making mutant and the fuzzy elf could defiantly tell that something was wrong if Logan was here he and not up front he would say something like this " what's wrong guys ah can smell the nervousness comin' off of yah like a steam boat". Bobby was the first one to speak up "it's nothing to worry about guys Logan and Andy promised they would go easy on you" said Bobby like it was nothing. Ja they promised I think Andy even swear on his dead best friends grave that they would go easy on you Kurt chimed in trying to lighten to mood. We finally arrived at the guys locker room and we quickly got changed but not fast enough because Logan and Andrew walked in the room from the showers with nothing but a pair of boxers on each and let's just say it was not something you wanted to see this early in the mornin'. "What" they both exclaimed like seeing your teachers practically nude was normal and it was normal for Kurt Bobby and Scott not them it was just something they would have to get used I guess.. The three of us quickly got over our shock of seeing Wolverine and Ace in boxers. When that was over they headed down to the danger room where they found all the x men there Hank Ororo Logan Andy and the rest the only one who wasn't there was the Prof and it was a surprise to us all. All of a sudden the Prof's voice came over the microphone and said "today will be a team exercise he said smiling. "_Well no duh some of us thought why else would we all be down and in uniform". _The professor continued to talk despite the murmurs and groans "like I said today will be a team exercise but the only difference is since we have six new members gesturing toward us you will be split into three teams now the teams have already been selected based on powers and experience and teamwork meaning how well you all work with certain people" he explained still smiling. I went over to Andrew or Ace as he was known in uniform "did you know about this" I asked puzzled he said no he didn't know all he knew was this was a team exercise that's about all any of us knew.

"_Great" I thought to myself "we're flying blind and on our first session as a team what if we don't do as well as yesterday what if Logan and Andrew decide to throw us back with the others"_ all these thoughts and many others were flying through my head. Finally the Professor spoke up again seeing the that the chatter had died down a bit "the teams are as follows Team 1 will be Wolverine Ace Storm and Beast Team 2 will be Cyclops Jean Shadowcat Rouge Nightcrawler and Iceman and team 3 will consist of I'm sorry I don't seem to have codenames for all of you I'll let you take a few minutes to decide on names in about 10 minutes we were ready.

"We're ready" I told the Professor out loud alright he said let's hear it. I went first being the appointed leader of the group you can call me "Scream" I said I saw the Prof wrote my name down Axle comma Scream Dax went next he said from now on call me "Astro" his name went down Dax comma Astro Josh was next he came forward and said I will be called Dark Shadow and then he stepped back in line. The girls came next Maddie went first and said call me Flow then Macey went and said Shades call me Shades finally Kacey went and said I'll be called Ricochet the professor wrote down their names and codenames and that was it we could finally start the session. The newly revised Team 3 consisted of Scream Astro Dark Shadow Flow Shades and Ricochet. Now we could finally get started. Before we started I questioned the Professor saying "Um Professor Wolverine's team only has three other people I don't mean to put anyone down but there is no way they're going to win the rest of us have twice as many people that they have" the professor only smiled knowing full well why the Logan's team only had three other people on it but he wasn't going to tell the young mutant why just yet.

All of a sudden the scenery changed into a forest and everyone looked at each other either smiling laughing at I don't know what or just simply staring the competition down thinking of a way to get us out of the way so they could get to their flag first and win. For one last time the Professor's voice came over the loud speaker saying the rules are as follows anything goes powers can be used to the full extent and as soon as he said that everyone in the entire room erupted with shouts of joy. I later found out that the Professor hardly ever lets them go all out in a simple game of capture the flag for fear of someone getting hurt but he knew his X Men would never truly intentionally hurt another teammate and that they had earned a break from all that control having to keep control of your anger emotions or animalistic beast side in check was hard work. He blew the whistle and we were off into the unknown. I had devised a plan a very simple plan actually called divide and conquer. "Scream what do we do know" asked Ricochet with a hint of anxiety in her voice. "We split up divide and conquer" some of them looked at me with questioning eyes but they would never come out and question me I knew that for a fact.

Ricochet Shades and Flow you take the north side and the guys and I will take the south before we split I told everyone to cover their ears and they did and I let out one of my sonic screams knowing full well that three people would be on the ground screaming writhing in pain. True to my word I heard not far off from where we were standin' three distinct screams the first from Ace the second Beast the last one Wolverine.

We set of in two different directions north and south. About half way through we came to a stream "now what" asked Astro frustrated we had come to an obstruction "easy" I said we use Dark Shadow's shadows to cover us and levitate over the stream so that way we wouldn't leave tracks. We did that and thankfully it worked we were over. "_I wonder if the girls are having as good a luck as we are" _I thought as we went further into the woods looking for our blue colored flag. On the north side of the forest the girls we unfortunately having no such luck they had already run into Storm and Cyclops and had bruisin' all over. "Shades do you see the flag" asked Flow wondering how much time had gone by and if the guys we doin' okay. The two girls heard a rustlin' in the bush behind them it was only Ricochet coming back from scoutin' and she didn't look so good "What happened asked Flow I… ran into Jean and Rouge and it looks like close to the end but they don't have the flag, well that's good right said Shades wrong I said tryin' to catch my breath there are four other people on that team and either one of them could have the flag and we don't know who has it or doesn't. We better get going if we wanna find the guys and the flag said Flow startin' off at a run making us catch up.

Somewhere else in woods a fight was going down between Iceman and Ace each mutant evenly matched and knew each other's weaknesses. Ace hurled a fire ball at Iceman and Iceman countered it with a giant snowball until Ace stopped hearin' something or rather someone he ran off fear in his eyes. The ever so cocky Iceman thought he had won turnin' around and coming face to face battered and bruised very angry lookin' Wolverine and that was the end of that small scuffle. Wolverine sent the ice makin' mutant into a nearby tree and he went down with a thud satisfied he went to rejoin his "partner in crime" in the search for the flag. It seemed like they had been at this for hours and finally Astro Scream and Dark Shadow came into view now out in the open with Flow Shades and Ricochet "did you find the flag asked Flow to no one in particular Astro was the one who answered "no we didn't we think one of the other teams has it "did yah run into any trouble "_did we run into any trouble Ricochet thought bitterly to herself no we didn't we just felt like beating ourselves up for fun. _"Of course we ran into trouble she practically screamed into Astro's face we had Ace trackin' us for about a mile then we heard him howl in pain then we ran into Storm and Cyclops fightin' and it seems I got the worst of it. Okay so we all had a little trouble that's supposed to be expected said Scream. While we were talking we heard the computer announce 15 minutes that means we had 15 minutes to find the flag and reach the finish line. We heard collective responses of Crap Crud oh no from all around the forest. Good that means the others are crunched for time too thought Scream desperately tryin' to think of a way to get the flag in time. He came out of his thoughts when he an all to formal growl come out of tree line it seemed that was a signal of some sort because suddenly there was a flurry of people rushin' to their respective flags tryin to get to it before the other two teams. Without even thinking his feet were carryin' him toward their team flag his teammates running behind him. "Come on guys we can do it their just a bunch of people just like us we can beat'em to it" I practically screamed at the rest of the team now only inches away from our flag. The computerized voice came through countin' down from 20 _"not helpin'" _I thought to myself. The clock kept goin' down

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10 seconds that's when it happened a blur of black and silver and that's when I knew it was over Ace had grabbed the red flag for his team. The clock continued to count down as Cyclops raced to his flag red faced and angry that he wasn't the winner but he was a good sport about.9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 the timer ran down and with a loud beep it announced it was the session was over and that the winner was the Red Team Team 1. Once again the Prof's voice came on one last time "Congratulations Red Team you won capture the flag it was then at that moment that I realized why Wolverine's team only had three other people on it and that was because that's all that was needed no more no less in the words of The Wolverine We're the best there is at what we do minus the what we do isn't very nice part but he had figured it out non the less.

The Professor than came in from the control room to congratulate all of the teams on a job well done. After that the Professor left to go check on the rest of the mansion and its residents we hadn't realized that we had been down there much of the morning. On our way back to the locker rooms the girls and Ms. Munroe came and congratulated us on a job well done we were a great is what Kitty and Jean said on there way passed us and Rouge took me aside and said "Don't let ol' Wolverine and Ace intimidate yah sugah yah're natural born leader don't and don't yah forget she said with smile and headed towards the girls locker room. When the guys and I reached the lockers everyone was crowdin' around the three guys on Storm's team clappin' on their shoulders saying nice goin' guys nice show of heroics that was pure talent. Once everyone was showered and dressed the Professor came in and saw how sore some of us were and he said any and all who need to go to the infirmary I suggest you go now looking at the assortment of people and injuries. He knew even with Wolverine and Ace's healing factor he still wanted Hank to check them out with a good bill of health. A few minutes later they were cleared from Hank and able to go about their day. We all headed up once everyone was bandaged up and given home care instructions like for Rouge she sprained her ankle so she couldn't walk on it so she had to use crutches or have her half-brother Kurt teleport her everywhere but other than that everyone else only had minor beatings and bruising.

About an hour later I was in the rec room with Jack N my new roommate flippin' through the channels bored out of my mind I was about to get up and go to our room when I heard Bobby talking about this new movie The Green Hornet ask soon as I heard that I dashed out of the room and towards the group of guys I called friends. "Hey guys watcha doing" I asked innocently "they said we're going out to a movie". Do you and the guys wanna come if you mean the girls too then yeah sure we'll come with you. Then it was settled we would go at 4:15 and we would have dinner afterwards. Jack and I went up to our room to change I mean who wants to go out to the movies in sweats I don't. Once we had told the girls about the movie they too went to their rooms to change clothes and freshen up. At around 3:30 we were all piled into two cars and off to the movies and have a good time. Today he thought as he sat between his roommate and best friend Maddie that it had turned out to be a really good day and couldn't wait to find out what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 4 read and review please tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it.**

**Next Chapter:**** Down Time**


	5. Down Time chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

A/N: In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

Down Time

The sun the was shining the birds were singing but no one was there to witness it because they were all down in the Danger Room for one of the Wolverine's early morning sessions and it was brutal it was an all-out paintball drone war. Whichever team member lasted the longest from any team the whole team would get the day off and let me yah everyone wanted that day off and I mean bad. One by one each team member was eliminated until there was only three left standing Cyclops Cannonball and Scream all the leaders of the teams were left. The other members were up in the control room with Wolverine Ace and the Professor watching the scene down below. There were six drones left that meant each of them had to get take out two drones each, but that seemed impossible the drones just kept on comin'. All of them really wanted that time off to relax and hang out with friends and not have to worry about Logan or Andy runnin' into their rooms at ungodly hours tellin' them to get up. The scenery was set for a desolate alien planet with asteroids and a moon. Cyclops was pinned was to a side of an asteroid and he couldn't focus his optic beam hard enough to where he could blast fear without injury. Cyclops made a decision he said it over and over in his hand _"if I want to get off of here I'm going to have to blast the spike off but do it very carefully he thought to himself trying to delay the inevitable pain that might come with doing this,_ but he didn't have to wait long because he heard the sound of a drone but he also heard a scream a sonic scream. Scream came running around the corner runnin' for his life blasting drone after drone. As soon as he saw Cyclops stuck by an ice spike he just looked at him with sad eyes and said "Sorry man but my team needs this" and ran off to hide behind another asteroid. When he was gone Cannonball came cannonballing around the bend and straight into the poor stuck Cyclops.

"Owwwwww" they both yelled but it was two late the drones had already heard their screams and blasted them with orange paintballs. Not far off they heard Scream's sonic scream blast the last drone away and that meant he had won the drone challenge. Cyclops and Cannonball went down to congratulate Axle on his victory. Logan and Andrew were last to come in and congratulate them and that's all they did congratulate them. As we were all headin' back to the lockers Andrew stopped us and said "don't worry we didn't forget yah Clowney you and the rest the new recruits get a whole week off of danger room training and anything that evolves training of any kind it's up to you what you want to do for the next week he said and walked off toward his locker with Logan and the Prof right behind him. Once everyone was back upstairs we were all in the rec room looking bored and doing nothing it was the same thing in the teacher's lounge they were all in there just sitting around flippin' through TV channels but found nothing of interest. Bored out of his mind Andrew just sat on one of the many couches in the room sheathing and unsheathing his claws looking at them with great interest not really caring that everyone was lookin' at him even Logan who had the exact same claws as him and his were out too lookin' at his own set of claws with the same intriguing interest out of pure boredom. Before you knew it Andrew sheathed his claws and asked to one in particular "who's bored" I know I am then there was a collective response of same here, me too, totally defiantly then its settled to relieve of our boredom we're going to go outside and have a pool party who's with me. Then they all heard a sound of Owww hey watch it Bigfoot outa my way. That only meant one thing the students had been listening in or rather one student namely Laura Logan's daughter because she had the enhanced senses and could hear through the mounds and layers of the adamantuim reinforced door and was relaying the information back to the other students. Andrew got up sheathing his claws from sight and opened the door and with a thud the eavesdropping students fell into the room. One of them I believe it was Drake from the bottom of the pile said "pool party anyone" and at that everyone started laughing.

Within the hour everyone was outside hangin' out with friends in pool or playing a sport near the pool even Rouge thanks to her friend Leonardo who is also at the institute because he was a mutant who had ghost like powers but also the power to be immune to Rouge's absorption power and that gave her control over her powers plus she could now fly how cool is that. Ororo and Professor were sitting pool side watching over everyone and making sure everything was safe while Hank was at the barbeque making hamburgers and hot dogs or in Kitty's case veggie dogs. Now where were Logan and Andrew you ask they were in a heated game of one on one water volleyball each student cheering for their favorite teacher. It was the middle of the game and Hank had to call everyone over to eat some groaned some happy that they didn't have to watch what was likely to unfold if one of the teachers lost knowing their tempers it wasn't going to be good. Sensing the tension between the two players and the two now separate audiences Hank thought this was a good time to talk "How are you all liking the institute he asked to no one in particular, but we all knew who he was talking to the new students of course no one answered for several minutes than Henry the youngest of the group spoke up "I really like it here your couches are really soft" he said kinda of quietly afraid of the answer. At that everyone started to laugh but not a what you may think to save the youngest student from feeling embarrassed the former youngest student and the resident prankster Bobby pulled a joke Bobby came up behind Jamie and put ice down his shirt and trunks Jamie yelped in surprise and that is what caused everyone to laugh because the look on Jamie's face was priceless it looked like a clown with a bad hair day or somethin'. The next person to speak was Dax he said that he really liked it here as well and if they would all have to go to school and the professor answered with a defiant "Yes" but don't worry you won't have to worry for another three or four weeks he said smiling.

After a brief intermission of lunch and cracking jokes the festivities of the pool party continued with much laughter and joy from teachers and students alike. Everyone got down from the picnic tables and headed back to the pool area Ororo reminded the young teens that they all had to wait at least an hour before going back into the pool that got many moans and groans of various degrees of having being forced to wait. Just then Logan and Andrew were about to jump into the pool but a strong gust of wind pulled them back they both turned around looking stunned. "Hey what gives Ororo we were going to finish our game and I was winnin' you can't do this" exclaimed Andrew outraged. "Yeah Ro' Sparky's right you can't do this we were in the middle of somethin' and you were not winnin' I was" retorted Logan. "Well now boys you should have thought of that before you scarfed down all those hot dogs and hamburgers now shouldn't you" Ororo told the two men like they were young children. "You need to set an example for the kids now you know that they look up to you and whatever you do they'll do you get" she said still talking to them like they were 5 year olds. "Now I want you two to go and sit down over there and find something to entertain yourselves with okay the hour will be over before you know it" said Ororo still smiling. So Logan and Andrew walked over toward the picnic tables passing Scott Bobby and Kurt and they all had huge grins on their faces I mean seeing your two favorite teachers get told off by another teacher that's not something you see every day. "Shut it Summers this ain't funny or you're gonna meet the business end of these things yah got it" sneered Logan showing him his claws always made him feel better and it sorta had a doubling effect because Ace had a pair of claws too.

When they got to the table Andrew asked "so Logan what a yah wanna do?" we got an hour to kill before we can get back in the pool. " Ah don't know how about we play catch with the football from the garage" "okay sure I'll go get it" in no less than ten seconds Andrew was back with a football and in five minutes they were on the grassy area by pool playin' catch and talkin' about what we will never know. All of the kids and adults were having a great time outside of the pool but Ororo knew that they wanted to get back in more than anything so she blew the whistle and it was like a swarm of angry bees coming from every which way and splashin' down into the pool. After that everyone got out so that Logan and Andrew could get back in a finish their game of water volleyball. The game went on for about another hour or so until Jean and Ororo had to pull the two out of the pool before they drowned each other to death, but that was impossible they both had a healin' factor so that wouldn't work. It went a little somethin' like this it was going good until Andrew used his super speed to zip in and around the pool makin' a super whirlpool and Logan said somethin' like "hey Sparky no fair I said no powers" he roared. "No yah didn't you're just a big baby and you're mad because I'm winnin' and you don't want to admit your ah sore loser" remarked Andrew with a huge grin on his face at his victory. That's when they forgot all about the net the game and the biggest thing was that they had an audience full of teenage mutants. They started kickin' and screamin' dunkin' each-others head's under the water like they were little kids fightin' over a ball. That's when Ororo and Jean finally decided to intervene and rather than getting in the water with the two feral fighting mutants they used their powers to get them up and out of the pool. Ororo used the aid of the wind to make tornado and pulled them and the water out of the pool and Jean used her telekinesis to pull the two men apart so they could no longer inflict pain on one another.

While that was going on Kurt and Bobby looked on at the scene like it was nothing new to see the two teachers fighting because of their over competitiveness. The new students all looked on in awe at seeing their first teacher fight and they hadn't even been here a full week. Drake came over to Bobby and asked "hey does this always happen" Bobby responded with uh "yeah pretty much every time a game gets to intense they start goin' at it I think it's because of their animalistic nature if yah ask me fightin' for dominance you should really watch Animal Planet those two are exactly like that". "Wow that's amazing" said Drake his mouth wide open in complete and total awe at what was happening right in front of him. The other new students just stood as far away as possible not wanting to get anywhere near the two quarrelling teachers. Axle and Dax were called over to help calm them down the Professor tried going into their heads but he had forgot that they had strong mental blocks in place and would take a while to calm them. Laura was asked to help try and relax her dad and uncle but she couldn't really do anything to help without severely injuring them. Aaron tried to tell them to calm done using his powers but it wasn't working so well. This was taking a toll on Jean's body trying to keep the two apart. The Professor finally came up with a decision "we have to try and sedate them" he said to Hank as he wheeled himself back into the house down to the infirmary with Hank at his heels.

About 15 minutes later they were back outside with about 3 dozen sets of syringes Leo and Rouge held Logan down and Lex another mutant at the institute and Laura held Andrew down while Hank administered the sedative. Hank was perplexed the sedative should have worked but they were both still thrashing around trying to mangle each other. Hank and the Professor were out of ideas it's like the two mutants were in their own world just the two of them nobody else. Then Hank and the Professor came up with an idea hopefully it would work the way they wanted it to. The Professor called Axle and Dax back over from their card game and asked if they would help they both agreed they would do anything to stop them their two favorite teachers from mutilating each other. The Professor explained to them what they had to do and specifically what Axle had to do and not to worry they would still like him afterwards nothing to worry about. Rouge and Leo strapped them down to two patio chairs and had Magma (Amara Aquilla) melt the straps together. Once everyone was sure that they were tied down and secure Scream and Astro got to work.

First Astro used his powers to project and astral image of each teacher's worst nightmare in their heads and once they were distracted which wasn't for long Scream made sure Laura was far enough away as to where she wouldn't hear the ear splitting scream and everyone else was far enough away specifically down town far away he let it loose right in front of the two teachers and all of sudden they stopped thrashing and beating each other.

Axle called in on his communicator "Professor Astro and I have done it they done for the count you can come back now" he said out of breathe from the screaming he had done. The Professor Hank Ororo and the rest of the students came back to the mansion to find that everything had gone but that Logan and Andrew were still tied to chairs, so Hank had Laura cut the melted straps while Leo Lex and Rouge kept a watchful eye on the two teachers.

"Well I'm glad that's over said Josh heaving a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah sure yah are Josh you didn't even do anything we you sent downtown outa harms way" replied Axle.

It seemed like everyone had lost interest in the pool party and were more interested in the two teachers but none of the teachers would allow them to get to close for fear of them going on a rampage again.

Hank had Leo and Rouge carry Logan to the infirmary while Lex and Vincent another new addition to the institute carried Andrew to the infirmary. Once there Hank checked them over and found major bruising on their ribs and backs but that was about it all he could see anyway he had run a battery of tests and found them bleeding internally but their healing factor was taking care of that just fine. In addition to those tests Hank thought he might as well give Andrew his rabies shot and things like that considering he had the power to turn into any canine he wished seeing he was still under the influence of the many drugs he got out the tools he needed now he thought to himself "_how I am going to do this he needs to be in his other form for me to do this" _as if Andrew had heard the blue doctor Andrew turned into a German shepherd Hank was taken aback could it be possible that Andrew while in his anesthetized state still be able to hear him. "_No" _thought Hank that was impossible, but then again he had seen some pretty impossible things before. After his short musing Hank continued along with the routine veterinary checks and shots. About an hour later he was done checking the two out. He then asked the four teenage mutants that brought them in to come back in and take them to two identical rooms within the infirmary that looked and felt exactly like the ones they occupied two floors above for an overnight observation. **"Hank how are our two patients doing they're sleeping peacefully in their rooms the drugs should ware of in about an hour or two but they will still be out close to all night approximately" replied Hank. "That's great news Hank why don't you come down to eat with us and tell the four they can take a break and will be replaced by Scott Jean Kurt and Bobby. I'm sure everyone wants to know what the verdict is especially Laura. "That sounds great Charles I'll be right up" replied Hank. **

Hank was hungry his stomach told him so he went to the entrance of the infirmary where Leo Lex Vincent and Rouge had sat down and were playing cards upon seeing Hank they got up and straightened up. Vincent was the first to speak up "How are they" he asked his voice quivering with anticipation. They're fine their rooms sleeping although I did find bruising and internal bleeding Rouge gasped at the internal bleeding part but their healing factor is taking care of it just fine. You can go in and see them after dinner if you want. The Professor wants myself and all of you at the dinner table pronto, but "what about them" asked Rogue shaking a little. Putting a reassuring fuzzy hand on Rogue's shoulder he said "don't worry Rogue everything is going to be fine Scott Jean Kurt and Bobby are coming up here to watch over them so we can all go upstairs and have dinner giving Rogue a look that told her no matter how much she wanted to disobey to Hank she couldn't and wouldn't disobey the good doctor. "In fact Rogue I think I hear Kurt's laughter from here" and true to his word Kurt Bobby Scott and Jean came round the corner. As soon as they saw Hank it was a flurry of questions like "how are they" "are they going to be okay" "how bad is it" Hank answered the four teens questions with the same expression he had answered the previous ones. Hank said to the four new teens on watch that everything was fine and that they should wake up tomorrow morning, but he left out the part where they would have splitting headache afterwards and that they had internal bleeding and bruising but the less the new teen watch new the better.

The four new teens took their places on either side of the door and got ready for a long night. It took all the strength of Hank and Vincent to pry Rogue away from her position by the door and finally with the bribe of money Rogue left Hank Lex Leo and Vincent. On the way to the dining room they didn't hear the usual noise of mutant teenagers fighting of food and seats. It was like no one wanted to eat or do anything but Ororo can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be and everyone started eating. About half way through the meal the Professor saw that four of his students weren't eating and he knew perfectly well why. Those four students and perhaps two others had a special connection with the two feral Canadian teachers. The group of students could tell what he was thinking and whether he should let them go or not. The Prof could see that they were getting nowhere with their food and very anxious so he finally went on and said it "alright you may go but not too long okay they need their rest. As soon as he said that there was a blur of people and they were gone, the Professor only smiled and continued on with his meal.

Meanwhile down below in the infirmary Ace had just awoken from his drug induced stupor and rolled over in bed with a splitting headache. He then rolled out of bed and I mean literally rolled out of bed he couldn't feel his legs. That wasn't good that meant that whatever sedative he was given was strong and had cut of his motor skills somehow "_wow Hank really did think of everything from the amount of times I been in here I think he should have" _he thought to himself as he tried to find his bearings. When he got up he was tugged back and he realized he was plugged into an Iv with a drip and everything. To get rid of the protruding wire in his arm he quickly popped he claws and slit the Iv wide open. He finally got rid of the Iv in the biohazard bin in the operating room. Then he made his way to Logan's room and knocked not waiting for an answer he quietly opened the door and called out "Logan you awake" he said while making his way across to the bed "Owww crap he murmured under his breath because he stepped on something not caring to find out he made his way to the bed in silence and shook the sleeping Canadian. Logan finally realized he wasn't going to get any sleep and he rolled over and groaned in pain his friend really did give him a beating and he came face to face with Andrew "hey you're supposed to be in bed" said Logan not really surprised to see him out of bed but still he should learn to follow directions better. "I was just wonderin' if we're going to tell'em" he asked with curiosity gleaming in his eyes? "Yeah of course we'll tell'em in the morning when everyone's awake said Logan mumbling. Logan I have just one more thing for what's Hank gonna do when he see's the Iv cut don't worry about it he'll figure it happened when we're sleepin' and replace it that's all. Anything else you wanna pester me with Sparky yeah actually there is "wasn't that just the best April Fool's Day prank yet" said Andrew beaming at what trouble they had caused. "yeah I gotta admit that was a pretty good prank we pulled wasn't it since the Prof put a stop to the prank wars said Logan while lying on his back trying to get some sleep. "Shush shush I think I hear someone coming" exclaimed Andrew hobbling back to his room and getting into bed. It was just in time to too because he heard the all to familiar whooshing sound of super sonic speed that meant the four were back up here coming to check on us.

There was a blur of speed and Scott had his hand on his glasses ready to blast the person the smithereens "whoah whoah hold it Scott it's us" said Vincent out of breathe from running all the way up here. "We're here to see Logan and Andrew the Prof said we could so chill already will yah" Lex told Scott finally lowering his hand off of his glasses just keep watch we'll be out soon or not depending if Rogue here falls asleep I don't know. Once in the infirmary the four teens split up and went into the respective rooms Leo and Rogue went to go see Logan and Lex and Vincent went to go see Andrew once they had spent a considerable amount of time with their particular mentor they switched rooms. That meant that Rogue and Leo went to go see Andrew and Vincent and Lex went to go see Andrew. They had spent almost an hour down there and they found that the Iv's were cut so Rogue called Hank on the intercom so he could come and hook them back up.

When Hank came back up he found both his patients sleeping and found Rouge Leo Lex and Vincent in armchairs by their bedsides. Hank came over to them and told them not to stay too long and that he would come back in an hour before he went to bed to check on everything. An hour later, when Hank went down to check on things he found the four teens fast asleep in armchairs and on couches watching over their mentors. Hank just sighed and shook his hand there was no use in waking them up now so he let them be for the night and went back upstairs to his room for the night.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 5 that was my little tribute to April Fool's Day hope yah liked it read and review pleas and thank you.**

**Next Chapter: The Aftermath and Beyond**


	6. Aftermath and Beyond ch6 prt1

Disclaimer: I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

A/N: In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

The Aftermath and Beyond

Logan and Andrew woke up with a start it took them a few minutes to remember the events of the day before they had both probably pulled the second biggest prank in the institute apart from the one were the two amateur pranksters Roberto and Rahne blackmailed the whole institute apart from the Professor and Hank. The smell of greasy fat artery clogging meat filled the air of the room and willed the two injured men out of bed despite their injured bodies. Rolling over to the side of the bed was a note it read To: Andrew here are some crutches if you feel the need to move around Professor Xavier _If I feel the need to move around oh please of course I feel the need to move around now that I've read something that says I might feel the need to move around thought Andrew to himself_ as he grabbed the crutches and made his way to Logan's room which didn't take long because he was headed the same way. "So you found a note too huh" said Andrew leaning on one of his crutches "yeah I did man these things really hurt" proclaimed Logan scratching his left armpit. "You know the thing that sucks even more than this is that Hank said that this paralysis in our lower half will last for 24 hours" said Andrew.

"Seriously" grunted Logan "Yes seriously that's exactly what I heard Hank say" said Andrew just as miffed as Logan was. Come on let's go get breakfast before it's all gone stated Andrew as the two crippled mutants headed upstairs to breakfast together. Meanwhile upstairs Hank was talking with the Professor "I think that they will make a full recovery as usual" replied Hank finishing up his last cup of coffee for the morning. It was just Hank the Professor and Ororo at the table since all the students had been asked to go outside and entertain them so that Andrew and Logan wouldn't have an audience they had enough of an audience yesterday. All of a sudden there was a loud thud from outside the kitchen where the three teachers were seated. They all ran to see what it was with the exception of the Professor who was in his wheelchair, when they got there they found Logan and Andrew at the bottom of the stairs in a big heap of possible crushed bones and crutches. "What happened here" asked the Professor with concern in his voice hoping his two most valuable teachers were alright. "Logan here wanted to be all macho and as normal as possible and decided to take the stairs down on crutchesnot the smartest idea I might add" said Andrew from the railing he was leaning on. "Yeah well oh whom I kindin' I got nothing I can't think on an empty stomach" replied Logan sheepishly from the other stair railing. "Well then why don't we head into the kitchen for some breakfast then" replied the Professor wheeling around into the kitchen. "Yeah and some coffee would be great too" replied both of crutch using teachers. "I'm sorry but you can't have coffee right now the drugs quite possibly still in your system and could slow the healing process especially for you Andrew your fast metabolism isn't going to help much replied Hank softly. "What do you mean no coffee they both screamed outraged at what Hank had just said. "It could possibly be worst for the healing process" said Hank putting air quotes around healing process to emphasis the point. That's okay they just have juice or water isn't that right Logan Andrew right Ro' sure I guess we could do that replied the two crippled teachers. When they entered the kitchen it was empty because all the students were outside playing sports or doing whatever. Logan walked over to the cabinet to pull out two cereal bowls and cereal for himself and Andrew and then sat down and ate the food in silence. Ororo was finishing her breakfast and Hank and the Professor were talking about the new students and about school that they would all be attending on Monday. Logan finally got annoyed with the silence and he pushed his bowl aside and said we have something to tell you about yesterday. As soon as they heard that they all stopped what they were doing and looked up. "It's about Friday about what and we want to say that we're sorry for the way that we acted it was way outa line and the biggest thing was that the whole thing yesterday was a prank a big prank there we said it was a prank for April Fool's day since you pulled the plug on the prank wars Chuck. "Wait what to you say Logan" asked Hank with a questionable look on his face. "I said it was a prank the whole thing the dunkin' the heads under the water the fightin' over the game of who won everything we did it was a prank" said Logan looking relieved that they were taking this so well.

Little did they know they had little eavesdroppers precisely James and Zack their two toughest teachers in this place pulling a prank that was un heard of in the institute a least that's what they were told but they believed every word of it. "Come on in Wildfire Tox we know you're there" said Logan. The two boys came out of their hiding spot behind the wall ashamed that they had been found out so easily "so how much did yah hear" asked Andrew "we heard everything the whole thing was a prank and very good at that" said Zack. "Now that you two know we might as well let everyone come back in and tell'em said Logan.

Outside it was a beautiful scene there was Ryan and Dimitri playing football with Axle and Dax those guys really seemed to be enjoying themselves. All of a sudden the ball came hurdling toward Andrew and hit him in the head. "Sorry Ace" called Ryan who was using his powers to make the ball come to and away from his friends, "That's alright Tex just don't let it happen and you need more top speed on the ball if you wanna beat Axle and Dax at this is their game" chuckled Andrew jogging up toward the sweat drenched boys showing Ryan and Dimitri how to beat the other boys. "Hey that's not fair" complained Dax "No helping them if yah don't help us" said Dax. After that Logan and Andrew continued to walk around the front yard lookin' at all the kids enjoying themselves James Zack Ryan Dimitri Axle Dax Joshua and Jack N. were now all playing a game of keep away and so far so James's team was winning. Around by the fountain Bobby and Sam were playing catch. Ray Amara and Jubilee were talking on the porch about school and what a drag it would be to go back. Supposedly it was supposed to be better know that the schools knew about mutants and everything. Rahne Roberto and Jamie were playing a game of fetch with Rahne in her lupine form running and chasing the ball. Everyone else was just all over the place doing what they loved to do like Trevin was playing a one on one game of basketball with Cody. Cody was winning by a lot to Trevin's dismay. Some of the kids were under trees trying to escape the heat doing what they want to do like Robin was under a tree with a notebook writing poetry and Claire was on the opposite side of the same tree drawing.

Out of nowhere Kurt came out of the tree that the two girls were sitting and scared them. Ugh jeez Kurt don't scare us like that said Claire and Robin with daggers in their eyes getting ready to wreak havoc on the poor blue elf. Notebook and sketchpad forgotten the two girls got up and started to chase Kurt all around the yard and not looking where he was going as usual he ported a little too far and landed in the pool. Not being able to stop themselves in time Claire and Robin also fell in the pool with a huge splash. At hearing that everyone dropped what they were doing and ran toward the pool. "Are you alright" asked Axle concern filling his voice. "Do I look alright to you McGee" Claire said while Jack N. was helping her out of the pool. The two girls were dripping wet and the professor told them to go through the gym by the pool than rather go through the house dripping wet.

After the girls got dry and came back outside everyone was still outside doing their own thing with friends. Henry who is the youngest of the group of new students felt left out a lot and came to Xavier's to get away from all that in his hometown but it wasn't really working well and he didn't really have many friends here I mean they were all twice his age and size and defiantly had different more cooler interests than a ten year super genius. _"I mean I guess Jamie liked to hang out with me but he has a girlfriend from the high school that isn't a mutant and she comes over here regularly I think her name was Taylor and they really liked each other and hung out a lot"_ thought Henry as he was sitting on the know abandoned porch where the bigger kids were not too long ago. The only that was really funny for Henry to watch was when the bigger kids would get in trouble for teasing him like just a few hours ago before the pool incident James and Zack and Ryan come over to where I was sitting and they kicked me and splashed water in my face from the fountain I knew Dimitri wasn't with them but he was the only near the fountain at the time and he must have been given a signal or something to that. When they were done they walked away like nothing had happened and went back to playing ice hockey with Bobby Ray Kurt and Jamie and Roberto then Ms. Munroe and Mr. Carson found me sitting under one of the trees all soaking wet and crying.

The two teachers asked me what happened and I said "they kicked me and splashed water in my face and made me cry". "Well that's not right my child here I'll take you inside to get changed so you don't check a cold and Mr. Carson will deal with the boys" said Ms. Munroe sweetly. "I will" Andrew asked the weather witch inquisitively "Yes you will said Ororo slightly nudging the feral Canadian. "Right I will and maybe afterwards we can go for ice cream how's that sound short stuff" said Andrew a little annoyed that he now had to take the kid out for ice cream and punish some of his favorite students instead of doing what he wanted to do which was work on his bike with Logan. He just sighed a deep sigh and got ready for the car ride to the ice cream parlor.

An hour later at the ice cream parlor I had ordered a medium sized cone of plain chocolate ice cream for Henry and I ordered myself a large cone of peanut butter and chocolate. I paid for the ice creams and then we sat down at one of the tables and we ate our ice cream in silence until Henry spoke up ice cream dangling off his chin "where did you get that tattoo Mr. Carson" asked Henry I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the kid he asked again a little louder this time and I jumped up outa my seat and fell on the ground. Henry started laughing and looked under the table like he was looking for something "you're funny Mr. Carson he said ask he finished his ice cream cone. The question I asked you is where did you get that tattoo it's cool I like it do you think Professor will let me get one he said all while smiling at me with those big pale blue eyes of his. I answered his I got the tattoo when I was out with some friends at a party it was a dare and I did it so I wouldn't seem chicken and to answer your other question sadly it's no I don't think the Professor will let yah get ah tattoo like mine it was a picture of Ghost Rider the only reason he could see it was a was wearin' a flannel red and black checked shirt with the sleeves cut off at jagged edges. "Oh well he said I still like yours though, "_maybe I won't leave the institute or than again I might because there is no one may age there and it seems that nobody likes me not even Jamie really and I think he and the other girls just feel pity on me" thought Henry leaving Andrew there to stare at him like he was mad or something. _Hey kid hey Henry you alright yeah yeah I'm fine can we go now yah sure thing Henry.

A short car ride later and an even longer walk up the driveway to the institute later we had reached the front door of the mansion I went in and directly to my room while Andrew parked his truck in its spot. Andrew came back in the through the door that led to the kitchen grabbed a coke from the fridge and headed toward the workout room where he perhaps find Logan he hoped. On his way there he passed many of the students going to the indoor gym for a game of basketball Hank would be the referee and if anything got out of hand Logan said he promised to break it up he also saw Storm on her way to her attic garden with Laura in toe.

"How did it go Andrew" asked Storm "it went quite well actually we sat down and ate ice cream and talked that's all then we came back here and the kid went up to his room simply as that" said Andrew. That's it what did you talk about questioned Storm well stormy there really isn't much to talk about with a ten year boy that doesn't involve gross things like frog legs but the kid wasn't interested in that stuff he was more interested in my tattoos than anything Andrew answered Ororo's question and then headed toward the workout room where he did indeed find Logan but he wasn't alone he was with James Ryan Zack and Dimitri. I walked over to where they were and it seemed like Logan was giving them each a sparring lesson I later found out that was their punishment for being mean to Henry. Apparently somebody (Storm) thought I would follow through with whatever punishment I had planned because those four among others were my so called favorite students. I sat down on the bench and watched Logan work the kids to death I think they were there for at least four hours. I left when the timer reached the two hour mark and headed toward the gym where the kids were playing basketball and I could hear shouts and clapping I had yet to figure out if that was good or not I rounded the corner and saw both Jack's Joshua and Tony carrying Axle and Dax on their shoulders apparently someone won game. As they passed me I high fived and knuckle bumped both boys and headed out of the gym the way I came and back to my room for some me time.

I think I must have been in there a few hours with my personalized punching bag that was signed by Jack Johnson his real name is John Arthur Johnson because I heard a knock at my door so I turned the music down and put a towel around neck to wipe off the sweat and then opened my door to see Logan standing there waiting to say something obviously so I asked him "what do yah want" he said dinner would be ready in 15 minutes and that I should shower off before I head downstairs and then left to go do whatever it is he was doing before he was sent up here to tell me what told me. I quickly grabbed a clean pair of jeans a black t-shirt and my Chinese necklace with my name on it I didn't go anywhere without it and a clean pair of boxers to change into and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

After my quick shower I got out and got dressed secretly "borrowed" some of Logan's choline I mean it was just sitting there what was I supposed to do let it sit there and ran down toward the kitchen as I got there Kurt bamfed right in front of me with Kitty and Rouge on each side of him. "Man Kurt how many times do ah gotta tell yah no portin' directly in front of people it's annoyin' and rude "that's what ah always say but he doesn't listen to me" Rogue chimed in. Kurt said a low I'm sorry and headed toward his seat across from Logan next to Rouge. Kitty sat where she always sits right in between myself and Logan and everyone else was seated by friends talking and laughing even Rouge, Kitty had gotten her into a stimulatin' conversation of boys particularly the brotherhood boys and what jerks that they could be sometimes. All except one person Henry he was just sitting there pushing the food around his plate uninterested as to what was on it and a few times I think he had peas thrown at him throughout the night, but Logan's booming voice quickly put a stop to that nonsense and deep down Andrew kinda felt sorry for the little guy I mean he was the youngest of the whole mansion and to top it all of he had powers that made him really smart the kid had skipped four grade levels already.

I think the things the others don't like about him is the fact that he is younger and that he gets away with everything sort of like Jamie when he first came here, but know Jamie is all buddy buddy with everyone and older and has a girlfriend and pays no attention to Henry just like everyone else does. I think what the kid needed was someone he could look up at but as I looked up from my plate of almost empty food and looked around the table I saw no one who Henry could really look up to in my opinion. I mean there was probably only two people that I could guess of off the top of my head and I wasn't one of them. The Professor was one and Hank was the other the Professor for his vast knowledge and capability to overcome the greatest of odds and still come out on time but then I thought for a moment the Professor is 65 years old even though he looks nothing like it but let's face the facts who's going to want to look up to someone who could be dead in the next 5 years and in the next 5 years Henry will be 15 years old and in high school or maybe taking college classes because he's so darn smart and that wouldn't really be fair to him. The next person and only person was Hank for his charming looks and good nature despite his looks and furry exterior and because of his love for science and that is something both of them seemed to enjoy a lot and that is the one thing I couldn't wrap my head around they both loved science yet they were so different. Later on I found a flaw in way Hank would be a good person to look up to for Henry Hank liked liked genetics and biochemistry whereas Henry liked biology and earth sciences but I could see how they could work together then again I'm not the biochemist or earth scientist I really don't know what's what in the science world. Then I back tracked Hank's files on cerebro and found out his first name was actually Henry just like Mr. Irving but still Hank didn't seemed like the right person for Henry. Dinner was almost over and if I didn't want to get stuck with the dishes I had to get outta there and fast, but I still wanted to talk to Henry and I was thinking maybe the Professor should too just as a reassurance measure. That is exactly what I am going to do tomorrow thought Andrew to himself as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

**A/N: that's the end of part one of chapter 6 the next part is going to be about well I'm not quite sure what it involves just yet it could involve some tough love and crying or just a lot of decision making that's all ah'm giving yah for now you'll just have to what until I post it okay. I had never intended for it to be a two parter but I thought it was getting to long so I'm making it into two parts read and review please I probably want have part two or the next chapter up until the weekend going to the mountains tomorrow yeah **

**Wolvie out peace**

**Next Chapter: Further Inforamtion and Chaos **


	7. Aftermath and Beyond ch6 prt2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The Aftermath and Beyond Ch6 Prt 2

Henry woke up in his bed when his alarm clock went off and it went off at 4:00 in the morning Henry didn't really know why he did it he just did I guess he wanted to seem older that's all. He picked up some of his clothes he was going to wear for the day and headed to the bathroom for a shower once he was done he headed down stairs to eat breakfast. When he got to his desired destination the kitchen he saw that no one was there so he quickly made his breakfast ate it cleaned up his mess and headed outside to the gazebo to think about what he was going to say to the Professor and the other teachers.

Elsewhere in the mansion students and teachers alike were getting up and getting ready for the day one of those people was Andrew Carson or as he was more commonly known around the mansion Ace or Sparky. He was getting ready for his day by doing his 50 reps of push-ups and pull-ups it was easier to do it without a shirt on and that's exactly what he was doing. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked while pulling on his shirt and fixing his hair.

"It's me Kitty can I come in" she asked from outside the door.

"Come on in" he said and when Kitty heard that she phased herself through the door "Do you ever use a door anymore Kitty?" asked Andrew with a smirk on his face. She just picked up his pillow from his bed and threw it at him .

"Hey" I was just askin' he said rubbing his shoulder where the pillow had hit him. "So why are yah here again Kit" Andrew asked searchin' for his left shoe. "Oh right now I remember the Professor says he wants you and Jamie and Logan in his office after breakfast for a meetin' of some sort with Henry I think said Kitty swinging her legs on his bed. "Thanks for the info Kit now unless you can help me find my god damn left shoe than get out" said Andrew. Kitty knew he was just joking and wasn't really being mean he was just frustrated. "Here it is" said Kitty lifting up her teacher's smelly shoe and holding it as far away from her face as possible. "Thanks for the help now I can outside and fix my bike" said Andrew happily. "After breakfast and the meeting first right Andrew" said Kitty reminding her teacher. "Oh right breakfast first then meetin' got it Kit thanks again. "No prob" she said as she phased back out of the room. Andrew only smiled and shook his head and followed the girl down the stairs not before locking his room of course.

Once everyone was downstairs in the dining room and eating and talking amongst themselves the Professor told his students that today was a free day and they could do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't cause any trouble or property damage.

"Well I know what I'm doing" said Drake it was if the whole table had heard and they respond in chorus "fixing your bike" is what we all said. Drake blushed a little at being so darn predictable like that. "I know what I'm doing today as well" said James "I'm going to go to the arcade with the guys right Ryan" said James looking at his friend. "Yeah we're just going over so that Zack can flirt with the girl from our chemistry class isn't that right Zacky" declared Ryan.

"Shut it Ryan and Natalie isn't even cute she dreamy hot" drooled Zack. "Ha so you admit she is hot said Ryan. "Yeah she is wait no she's not Zack tried to deny it but he knew it was true that girl was hot. I think that's quite enough boys" said Ororo from her place at the table. "Sorry Ms. Munroe said the three boys from their seats at table. When breakfast was almost over the Professor cleared his throat and made an announcement.

The Professor spoke saying "after breakfast I would like the following people in my office Jamie, Logan, Andrew, and Henry and don't worry you're not in trouble I just want to talk". That's all the Professor said he didn't say anything else he wasn't going to say anything until he was in his office. So after breakfast Henry was escorted to the Professor's office by Jean and the three guys Jamie Logan and Andrew weren't far behind. Once they all reached the office Jean knocked and they were told to come in once Henry was situated Jean left the room. Henry was in one of the chairs in front of the Professors' desk Logan Andrew and Jamie were all standing around the room like they were waiting for something to happen or for someone to attack. Logan was leaning on one of the walls near the door Andrew was leaning on one of the bookcases and Jamie was standing by window looking out as his friends playing keep away with a football.

The professor began by telling them why they were all there. He said "you are all here because you three in one way or another have been involved in young Mr. Irvings life while at the institute. Logan and Andrew sorta got why they were there but they didn't quite know why Jamie was there. Jamie was thinking the same as thing as he moved over from his position by the window to the couch across from the Prof's desk "_why am I here Jamie thought to himself I have no connection with the kid well then neither do Logan or Andrew but their teachers their supposed to talk with students and make sure there safe and all that stuff but I still don't get it he thought confusing himself even more". _To answer all your questions at once Logan you and Andrew are here because like you know you're teachers and you seem to like Henry the way you took Jamie under your wing when he was Jamie's age and now Jamie you're here because if you remember you were the same age as Henry here when you first joined and I thought that maybe if Henry had someone to relate to that he may open more to you than he would me or one of the other teachers. "Now if we can begin maybe at the beginning like when you first got here Henry" said the Professor maybe we can figure this out. Okay said Henry from his seat in the chair.

"It all started when I first got here you know I thought it would be cool to live in a mansion with loads of people that were the exact same as you us being all mutants and everything I mean, but I was dead wrong" mumbled Henry.

"That's good go on Henry" said the Professor calmly. "All the other students are older than me and they won't let me play with them or anything fun because they think that I'll mess it up or whine that it's too hard and stuff like that" said Henry. As soon as Henry said that it hit Jamie right there in the heart that's exactly how he felt when he first got here in fact I even think those are some of the words that he himself said when got here.

"That's exactly how I felt Henry all the things you just said I felt the same way the way they said I was too young to join them it upset a lot to hear them say that, but I eventually got over it said Jamie from his seat on the couch.

"You just said that you eventually got over it and the thing is I don't think I ever will Jamie and plus you had older friends like Kurt and Rouge they were X Men and you respected them and they helped you with stuff you didn't understand and the biggest thing is that they didn't look down on you the others I don't have older friends like that" Henry said sadly hanging his head in his hands.

"Henry you can easily make friends with the older just like I did what about Axle or Dax you seem to like hanging around them and watching the stuff they do" said Jamie trying to cheer the young boy up. "Yeah I guess but it seems that they don't want me around especially Axle he likes to hang around Mr. Carson and Mr. Logan because they share a common interest and that's bikes". All the older kids somehow share a common interest with each other that's why they have friends and I don't. "Jamie you have friends Bobby for instance it's like you two are inseparable" said Henry.

"Well if that's what it is all we have to do if find the kids that have the same interests as you" said Andrew. "Ugh Mr. Carson you all don't get look around you no one in this entire house as the same interests as me I'm a super genius and I'm ten years old" Henry practically screamed and then he broke down into tears.

"Hey Henry I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you we're just trying to help" said Andrew trying to think of anything to stop the kid from leaving the institute. Once Henry had stopped crying and calmed down enough to talk he continued.

"Henry Bobby and I may be friends now but we weren't always he used to pull so many mean pranks on me and I used to think he was a jerk I still do at times said Jamie looking down at young boy from his seat on the couch.

"What about Kurt you and Kurt seem to be great friends and that's all you ever were best friends there was no falling out no fighting nothing like that" said Henry exasperated. "Well Henry that maybe true and he did make me laugh when I was sad but I still didn't have someone I could talk to about the older students I when I was upset I could really talk to the older students about themselves could I now" said Jamie. "You could talk to the adults" Henry countered. "Yes I could do that but they just didn't get it sometimes the way I felt I felt alone and different because I could control my powers among things. So yah see I didn't have anyone just like you.

"That's not true you're lying you had your clones" said Henry. "Henry think how boring do you think it is to have your own clone to talk and worst thing is that they have their own personality think about that" explained Jamie.

I still don't see what I can do here I've pretty much mastered my powers and by the time I am old enough to hang out with the other kids they'll be older than me anyway" said Henry.

"I want to leave the institute the Professor I have an uncle who is a mutant and lives in Manhattan he can take care of me he's the one who put me on the plane over here" said Henry.

"Kid if your uncle loved yah he wouldn't have put you on the plane out here in the first place" said Logan finally speaking up from his place by the door. "You're wrong you're all wrong he does love me" Henry proclaimed almost in tears again.

"That may be true Henry that your uncle does love you and if you say he is a mutant just like us and he can take care of you I have nothing more to say Henry" said the Professor sadly.

Except this Henry please think over what we have all said and what it means to you if anything.

"If you still feel like leaving tomorrow you may I'll arrange for your uncle to be on standby and the jet as well so we can take you there okay" said the Professor looking at his youngest student and former youngest student and thinking that they were so much alike, but even a professor can get things wrong and he knew that well.

He had seen students leave the institute before but they always came back no matter what had happened before. "That is all Henry you may go back to do whatever it is you want to do but you may not leave the grounds do you understand Mr. Irving"

"Yes I understand Professor and I'll think about what you all said and thank you" said Henry looking happier by the minute as he got up from his seat and headed out the door.

"Well Chuck that went well" said Logan moving from his spot to go to one of the vacant armchairs. Andrew did the same except he went to go to the couch to sit by Jamie. "Yes I know it could have gone better but he is just like any other student in here I cannot make them stay if they do not wish to" said the Professor from behind his desk.

"So what you're saying is there is nothing humanely humanly possible we can do to make him stay" exclaimed Andrew. "Yes Andrew that is exactly what I am saying there is nothing we can do he can do what he wants" said the Professor.

"Professor what do you mean he can do whatever he wants he's a ten year old kid he could get hurt by his uncle for all we know he could be a psycho maniac serial killer" said Jamie outraged at what he was hearing.

'Jamie I'm not trying to contradict you or anything but before the students got here the Prof had Logan and I run every kind of back check we could on all the kids guardians or foster parents that we could without seeming too suspicious" said Andrew. "Henry's uncle and parents check out no criminal records or anything" declared Logan.

We'll just have to see what he says in the morning won't we said the Professor looking ashamed like he had failed. Seeing this the three men before leaving went over to him and said "you did everything and ordinary human would do for another and we all like you the same whether you fail on one kid it doesn't matter" they all said smiling at their mentor and longtime friend. "It's the own kid's fault for not realizing how good he has it here" grunted Logan before leaving the office with Jamie and Andrew in toe all going to do whatever it is that they wanted to do and left the Professor to his thoughts.

"_Where did I go wrong" _he thought to himselfas he wheeled himself out of his office and toward the backyard to check on the rest of his students.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter** **6 part 2 what will Henry decide will he stay at the mansion full of people has nothing in common with or will he choice his loving uncle to care and to guide him**

**Next Chapter:**** Henry's Decision **


	8. Henry's Decision chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Henry's Decision 

Henry had gotten up early real early like the time Mr. Logan gets up to whatever it is he does and I got showered and dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast even it 5:00 in the morning way to early for a little guy like me I didn't really care. While he was on his way down to the kitchen he kept repeating what he was going to say over and over again he really thought he was making the right choice and in his mind he was. Henry finally made it to his desired destination the kitchen. When he saw that know one was in there not even Logan or Andrew he quickly made his breakfast ate it and headed out toward the gazebo to think. He must have been out there a while because he didn't notice the smell of sulfur and brimstone of their resident teleporter. Kurt walked up to Henry and asked and was going to tell him something all of a sudden the little genius exploded in his face. "Kurt you really want to know what I'm thinking I'm thinking of leaving the institute for my own personal matters okay" Henry shouted at the older mutant and that surprised Kurt and he teleported a few feet away from him. "Actually Kurt I know I'm leaving this place now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell the professor my decision I've made.

Kurt looked dumbfounded all he had wanted to know was whether he wanted to have lunch with rest of the students outside. "So what did he say" asked Vincent does he want to or not?" "Nein he doesn't want to, but he did tell me he was leaving the institute for his own personal reasons though" said Kurt as he teleported out of the kitchen to go find Kitty and ask what she wanted for lunch.

"_Come on Henry you can do this you can do this the Prof even said he would be mad" _Henry thought to himself. He was now knocking on the Professor's door, **come in Henry. **Henry walked in and took a seat he waited for the Professor to make the first move he didn't so he just went out and said it "Professor I have made my decision I want to leave the institute" said Henry with no shame in his voice what so ever.

"Very well Henry I'll call your Uncle Tony and have Logan and Andrew prep the jet alright" said the Professor.

"Oh and Henry if you don't want to tell them you don't have to and if you want me to I will but only if you want me to remember no pressure" said the Professor calmly.

"Thanks Professor" said Henry glad the Professor had kept his word. Then Henry got up and went to his room to pack his bags. While Henry was in his room door closed packing his bags he peeked out his door and heard voices.

"Hey did yah Henry the smart genius is leaving and never coming back" said an unknown voice but he was sure it was James or one of the other mean boys. He continued to listen in.

"Really he's leaving said another voice that one sounded familiar it was Ryan and that meant that the other person was Zack which also meant the three boys who had gone to the arcade were back. Henry was glad to be leaving them here and him going far far away from those jerks.

When he was sure they were gone he came out of his room bags packed and ready to go. He made his way down to the living room where he was sure everyone was and sure enough they were everyone was the X Men, the New Mutants, the Alpha Team, and the rest of the new students. It turns out the Professor had just finished telling them that he was leaving. It wasn't really a big shock to any of them they all seemed to have mixed emotions except for the rest of the new recruits they looked happy but they all had fake sad faces on.

Each one of the teacher's came up to him and said good bye. The professor said good bye and I wish you well.

Mr. McCoy came up and gave him a big bear hug and gave him a book on earth science.

Ms. Munroe came up and said good bye and good luck and we'll miss you.

Mr. Logan was next all he said was good bye and hope yah like your new life and then did something he rarely did he hugged him and then he stood back up.

Last but not least was Mr. Carson he said good bye and good luck and also gave him a book of jokes and a book on martial arts

The students all said a unison good bye and the new recruits said also said good bye and we'll miss you don't forget to write said some, but Henry knew that they were all lying.

Henry followed the Professor Andrew and Logan to the jet and they took off toward Manhatan and Henry Irving was never to be seen again he was finally away from the mansion and that is what he wanted all along. He knew when he wasn't wanted and at his Uncle Tony's place he knew he had friends and people that like hime for who he was and cared for him.

**A/N: that's the end of chapter 7 if you like it tell me why and if you don't tell me why but remember I'm the author and if I wanted to get rid of character I can but I can also bring Henry back if I want**

**Next Chapter: Further Information and Chaos**


	9. Further Information and Chaos chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x men evolution and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse thing I think that's it for now

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

Further Introductions and Chaos

Axle and Jack or JT as Mr. Carson called him because it was too confusing to keep saying Jack Newman or Jack Lotler all the time both woke up dog tried after their training session with Logan and Andrew ever since they had gotten better they had been running everyone extra hard. I think it's because of all the time they missed in the danger room said Jack pulling on a pair black shorts and a red a t-shirt without groaning in pain with every move he made. Yesterday was the first day that Logan and Andrew were allowed back to do regular activities that meant danger room sessions all around for everyone. Even the new students who have been quite and just sat there at breakfast lunch dinner basically everywhere they went they would just sit there and not talk not join in the fun like I think it was two days ago myself Dax Josh Aaron Tony and Aadan were playing catch with a football and the ball rolled over to where James and Zachary were sitting and I asked them to pass it back and they did that's all they did, then one of the girls came over I think her name was Helen and told us to ask them if they wanted to play so we did. Do you want we got we got nothing but quietness. Tony thinks the six that came on the late plane are all from a different planet or something. I told Tony they were just quite you know like were when we first got here that's all. Maybe they'll open up at the introduction meeting I thought to myself all of this I was thinking and many other things as well as Jack and I walked down to breakfast. When we got there we saw the usual chaos of breakfast and in fact we saw the four newest boys James, Zachary or Zack as he like to be called Ryan and Dimitri joining in the chaos I thought that was a good sign, but as soon as the four saw me they stopped and shrank back down into their seats.

So I quickly grabbed the last two empty chairs for myself and Jack and sat down between Drake and Dax. As the teachers came in including Andrew and Logan everyone stopped what they were and cheered to see that their favorite teachers were alive and well. The teachers sat down at their end of the table and started eating and then all of the students went back to talking. "Hey Zaira do you have any idea what's up with the new guys I think the girls Evelynn and Araia like me but the guys I'm not so sure about" I asked kind of afraid of the answer. "She said I think their afraid of you because you're a new student exactly like them the only difference is that you have been promoted to an X Man and they are still new recruits and think differently of you. "Thanks for the info Zaira" "No problem Ax" she said and went back to eating. _"Wow" I thought to myself I never thought someone would be afraid of me of all people I have to straighten this out before this gets any worse. _A few minutes before breakfast was over the Professor made his usual announcements about what was going on for the day, and a special announcement for any of us who didn't already know but I mean who really didn't know news travels fast around the mansion that Logan and Andrew had made a full recovery from their ordeal on Friday and would be giving each team a danger room session as a welcome back present sorta thing. Everyone groaned and moaned at hearing that, but they were also happy that they were feeling better and back to their usual self. The Professor also made an announcement that everyone who didn't get a chance to introduce themselves would get to do so after breakfast and he still wanted the already introduced students to be there. So after breakfast was cleared away the new mutants and x men got a free chance to just hang out because all of the teachers would be in the library with us other students. So we made our way down to the library where the teachers were waiting I was mainly there for my buddies who had yet to introduce themselves to everyone else. There were quite a few of us there who already knew other but the Prof still wanted us there. I bet Logan and Andrew were thinking the same thing as me because they both had that same "I'm bored out of my mind look" on their faces.

The Professor began the same way as he had a few days ago he started to introduce himself saying that he was the founder of this school and blah blah blah. Then the teachers introduced themselves the same as before Hank saying he was a substitute instructor Ms. Munroe saying she was a danger room instructor , Logan saying the same thing he had two days ago about he not remembering his past and having claws and him being a danger room instructor as well, then it was Andrew turn he had been away somewhere when we did it this way but he introduced himself later in the danger room session. The thing was is that the two new girls and four new guys didn't know this so he started from the beginning how he couldn't remember his past either and he had the same powers as Logan but the only difference was he could transform into any canine that he wished and he showed them just to make a point and then changed. Once the students saw that they had all kinds of questions for him and seeing that the Professor quickly intervened and said that Mr. Carson will answer and questions you have about his canine morphing ability after the meeting. Andrew mouthed a quick thank you to the Professor and then we got started. The professor called them up by name starting with the girls the first one up was Tonia Hart.

"Hi my names Tonia Hart and I can transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form and phasing through solid objects if its electronic it will short out she also has the ability to shoot acid like fog along with icy wind breath that can freeze anything) and I have Pheromone Manipulation" she said calmly. Thank you Tonia next we have Ms. Kesler and her brother Aadon now I'm only allowing this is because it a partner setup to make their powers work. "Aadan Airyn if you would be so kind" said the Professor "sure thing Prof" said Aadan and Airyn together.

Hi my name is Airyn Kesler and my name is Aadon Kesler and we can together control the for elements and we have a healing factor as great as Mr. Logan's and we are mentally connected with each or in other we are telepathic like the professor but when we are apart we can only control two elements I can control fire and earth and my sister can wind and ice said Aadon politely. Thank you Aadon thank you Airyn. Next we have Ashley Shadow Ms. Shadow.

My name is Ashley Lee Shadow and I can make electricity blasts and a huge surge of energy but that is only when I'm under a lot of stress said Ashley nicely. Okay now we have Paula Lutanist.

Hi everyone my name is Paula or Pauli and my powers are well I'm a human ink pen I can absorb it I can create things out of it basically I can do anything with it said Paula sitting back down in her seat. Next I'd like you to meet Kacey Williams.

Hi my name is Kacey Williams and I can create discs of energy from my hands and feet and they have a tendency to ricochet when I throw them. Also they can be used as shields and can deflect almost anything but if I'm full of energy I can adamantuim missiles or anything laced with adamantuim giving Logan and Andrew a sly smile that only they could see as she sat back down. Thank you Kacey you make a great asset to this team the professor said smiling. Next we have Ms. Maddie McGribble as she can got up from her seat and walked by the Professor she whispered in his ear "Thanks Prof" and went over to the podium.

My name is Matilda McGribble but I've gone by Maddie since I was a toddler so there. Now my powers I can turn invisible and I can levitate myself and others, to prove her point she turned around to Logan and Andrew and with little to no effort she levitated them off the ground and then put them back in their chairs with the grace of an angel. Next we have Celeste Zeddric as the Professor said that she got up and walked to the podium.

Hi my name is Celeste Zeddric and my powers are everything to do with ESP and ESP is extrasensory perception like Empathy, Precognition, Psychometry, Telepathy, Omniscience, Ecological empathy, Precognition, Premonition, Clairvoyance (all the stuff that goes with ESP) are my powers said Celeste a little out of breathe from saying all that. Next we have Ms. Araia Sinclair and just to clarify she is not related to Rahne Sinclair and Ms. Evelynn Tristante said the Professor he was only bunching those last two girls up so they could get onto the boys.

My name is Araia Sinclair and I can manipulate shadows and I can make portals out of shadows to teleport and I can go as far as 5 miles or 50 miles and that's about it she said as she took her seat next to her best friend Evelynn.

My name is Evelynn Tristante and I have the power of empathy but my main power is the ability to manipulate other people's emotions to make them like each other or love each other and it naturally attracts men, now offensively I can create pink chains to strike the enemies with said Evelynn looking really happy now that she had introduced herself.

Axle was just sitting there with his friends waiting for those four boys to introduce themselves and maybe they would feel better afterwards maybe. Suddenly there was a big explosion outside the library and all the teachers and the new x men rushed to the door and what they saw was complete and utter chaos there were kids running around and using their powers like there was no tomorrow. They all looked around for who was responsible for the huge hole in the kitchen wall. "I told you we shouldna' left Cyke and Red in charge of them" grunted Logan toward Andrew. "Where are Scott and Jean" asked Joshua "there they are" replied Andrew running toward two chairs where the two young adults were tied up. What happened asked Andrew worry and annoyance in his voice and eyes. "They said they were going into the rec room to watch a movie said Jean and Scott together now free of their bounds, and you let them yelled Andrew and soon as he did that he and Logan both fainted.

"What happened" they both asked realizing where they were "you both passed out because you over exerted your voice by yelling and screaming at the Scott and Jean and at the New Mutants said Hank looking at their charts. "You're perfectly fine now the drugs are all out of your system you can leave now" said Hank. " Thanks Doc you're the best" said Andrew "yeah really somethin' you know that Hank" chuckled Logan as he got down of the examination table he hated the infirmary and so did Sparky and Hank knew the shorter amount of time they had to spend in here the better. Once the New Mutants and the X Men minus Scott and Jean were given their punishment of cleaning the all vehicles for an entire month the Professor rallied us new students together and headed back to library to finish up our business. The Professor made a quick apology to us and we got back to what we were doing we continued with the boys. The first gentleman that we have here is Joshua James Night. Mr. Night the Professor called Josh's name and he walked up to the podium and started off.

Hi guys my name is Joshua James Night but everyone just calls me Josh and my powers are the ability to travel through shadows and manipulate them so I can create weapons and shields for long raged attacks and to defend myself and others. Another I used to be really quite and shy until I Dax and Axle they really showed me that I'm not alone and that with perseverance you can get through anything he said his voice clear and loud. Let's move on to the next boy which is Tony Greens. Tony got up from his seat by Aaron and made is way to podium.

Good ah everyone my name is Tony Jack Greens and I can make animals appear out of nowhere and I can talk to them and understand them he said with clarity and a huge aussie smile plastered on his face looking around his friends. Next we have Aaron Goldstein Aaron got up as soon as the Professor said his name.

Hi guys my name is Aaron Goldstein and I can force people to obey orders like right now I could say sleep or forget and you would all forget and go to sleep, but it only works if the person was to hear my voice that's why the Professor gave you all ear muffs or hats to wear. Everyone laughed at that part he began speaking again right now I can only do it with simple commands like sleep or forget like I said but I'm working on more complex things like jump off a bridge or something like that. Actually hears I funny story that's actually how I got my powers I was on my way home from school and this school bully came up behind me and started calling me names and then I got mad and told him to go jump of a bridge and the next thing I knew I had to literally restrain him from jumping off so he wouldn't kill himself. Thank you for that quite interesting story Mr. Goldstein. Next we have Mr. Connelly. Cody got up from his seat and slowly walked up to the podium.

My name is Cody Connelly and my powers are the ability to control light energy (natural and artificial) in the form of light rays or beams and I can create mini suns at night. I can also use the light energy to heal myself. Next on the list we have Henry Irving Henry will you please come up and tell everyone what you can do said the Professor nicely. "Okay Professor I'll try" said Henry shaking a little because he was nervous.

My name is Henry Irving and I am like a lie detector. I'm fluent in every language I can tell if someone is telling the truth or lying. I am also able to find out what the truth is if someone is indeed lying. My second ability is perception, allowing me to read facial expressions (i.e. the twitch of someone's mouth, the way someone's eyes move) and figure out the bearer's thoughts and feelings, literally reading someone like a book. I have also mastered the ability to interrogate others without them knowing, I can get even answers without asking directly. I also am somewhat like a human map or compass. I can also open any locked door. I can do this by creating a small key-hole (no matter what type of door) and a small, silver key which will unlock the door if he combines his powers and with his energy he can create a force field to protect myself he said very clearly for a ten year old boy seated in a room full of adults and kids that are twice his age and size. Thank you very much Henry. Next we have Jack Tyler Newman Mr. Newman if you please sure Prof.

Hey everyone my name is Jack Newman as some of you may already know and I can generate channel and control electricity in any form, I can control the electrical pulses of the brain, I can charge the cells in my body to heal at an accelerated rate but not as good as Logan or Ace though at least I don't think so I haven't tried anything crazy yet like getting shot or getting shot out of a cannon or anything giving Ace I smile that only he could see and sat back down next to Dax. Next on the list is Jack Lotler Mr. Lotler if you will.

My name is Jack Lotler and I can control plants and I know it's sounds girly but it really is a power when you see it in action right Dax right Jack it really is sweet when you see it. Next we have Dax Stirling.

Hey guys some of you are ready know me but I'm Dax Stirling newly promoted X Man. "Alright star boy quit glotten' and get on with it will yah" grunted Logan. Alright my power is the power to project an astral image of anything in anyone's mind it could be their worst nightmare or it could be something really good and happy proclaimed Dax still glaring at Logan. Next we have James Larose said the Professor. _"Finally" thought Axle to himself now's my chance before he starts. _Excuse me Professor but before we start can I say something" asked Axle.

"**What's wrong Axle oh it's nothing really it's just oh okay I'll tell you today at breakfast Zaira said that the four new students that we got" you mean the boys right?" Yes the four boys James, Ryan, Zachary, and Dimitri yes that's them, Zaira said that they might be scared of me because they heard that I was ah tough guy and that within my first two days of being here I was promoted to the X Men because of my performance in the danger room but it wasn't just me it was Dax Josh Maddie Kacey and Macy too I don't get it Professor why are they afraid of me. Axle I don't think that there afraid I just think they're intimidated a little that's all. Great thanks Professor this really helps. "Can I still speak go ahead do as you Axle and then the connection was cut and ended. **

Hi my name is Axle McGee and I know because of my name I probably sound tough or like an axe murder or something, but let me tell you guys I'm nothing like that at all my friends can vouch for me I tell you that's the honest truth and I hope we can all be friends said Axle nervous of what the four guys might say to him.

James who was the one going to speak spoke up first you seem like a really nice guy and we're sorry if you that thought that we were like that it's just that we were all nervous you know new school really new people I mean being a normal human kid one day and then find out you're a mutant the next is pretty big shock. To answer your question if we can be friends the answer is yes we can I saw you had a pretty sweet setup in your room who has the high on the playstation he asked feeling a lot better around Axle and his friends know that he has some new friends now. I have the high score on the playstation said Josh looking happy. The Professor could see that this was going really well and they were on a roll. The professor really didn't want to interrupt the boys but they had to get on with this before dinner. During Axle's speech Hank and Ororo ducked out of the library via a secret passage so they could get dinner started they were having fish with rice and cooked spinach. Can we continue please said the Professor calmly. Sure thing Prof said James.

My name is James Larose and my powers are flame creation and manipulation when I create the fire it is black and searing hot I've learned to form what I call freeze flame a white blue fire that burns like ice and with enough concentration I can freeze my enemies rather than burn them. Thank you James you may sit down now he did as he was told. Next we have Zachary Anderson Zack if you will said the Professor from his wheelchair. He could see that most of the students were getting antsy, he just asked a random question was dinner good did you like it they all said yes it was very good it's just that they were tired and wanted to go to bed. "Well don't worry we're almost done here so as soon as were done you can all go to bed said the Professor trying to hide a yawn of his own. Okay let's get this going shall we.

My name is Zachary Anderson but my friends call me Zack and my powers are its kind of cool actually I can shoot acid it can corrode through floors walls or burn metal together the only thing I can't burn or corrode is adamantuim. I can burn my opponents or create acid chains to hold them. Also I can make Acid Darts but they are slow to take effect. This really isn't surprising to me is that I am unaffected by and or burns by them. Thank you Zack you may take your seat know. Next we have Ryan Reed.

A boy with sun tanned skin and blonde hair and wheat-brown hazel eyes came up to the podium. My name is Ryan Logan Reed and my powers are Aerokinesis I can manipulate the wind and currents. I use the wind offensively by slashing with it as blades he said all that while looking back at James smiling. Next we have Mr. Tarus said the Professor looking tired as ever but he knew this had to be done. A boy with dark brown eyes and slightly fair skin and dark brown shaggy hair looked up when his name was called and walked up to the podium.

My name is Dimitri Ivan Tarus and I have the power of hydrokinesis and I can breathe under water and use the water in my body to turn into weapons like whips or shields that are surprisingly strong said Dimitri his voice strong and loud. Next we have Mr. Kip. A boy who seemed very nervous and afraid if they would like him or not stood up and made his way to the podium.

My name is Ben Kip and I can make my spit or blood explosive or acidic which ever I prefer it could be my blood or spit and can make either one explosive or acidic sorta like Zack's powers. Next we have Tucker Farley.

My name is Tucker Farley and my powers I can make any kind of titanium or metal come out of my hands and use it has well anything I choice it's a lot like Iceman's powers the only exception is I can't cover myself in the metal and it's all unbreakable and indestructible. Next we have Sol Bane I believe Mr. Bane is the last person on the list after he introduces himself everyone may go to bed. "You all have to get up early for school tomorrow remember school starts at 7:30AM sharp and the teachers at the high school don't like tardiness and we will meet back here again at 6:30 in the morning to hand out scheldues and make sure that you all have your bags packed and ready to go. Mr. Logan and Ace will be coming in at 5:50am to round up the stranglers as that was said they all started murmuring and whispering to each other. Andrew quickly got them to quiet down with a just a single whistle from his lips.

My name is Sol Bane and I can control glass I can make glass shatter on will alone or with a wave of my hand. I can also shape the glass into anything like Iceman can do with ice. I can make the glass into glass figurines and make them attack and move on their on by my thoughts. I can fix things that are made of glass to like shattered plate glass cups etc. Another thing I can do is make it float and put it away with a simple wave of my hand said Sol looking tired and then he went to sit next to Tucker. Thank you everyone your introductions were great. Now I know it's late so I'll be quick about this tomorrow is going to be your first day of high school and I want all of you to be on your best behavior alright. All of sudden Andrew came over and whispered in the Prof's ear. I'm sorry I seem to have made a mistake you mean we don't have to go to school questioned James hopefully. Sorry James I'm afraid you and your friends will still be going to school and you will be getting up earlier than previously thought you will be getting up at 5:00 am because school starts at 7:30 am so the previous time for the meeting will be pushed ahead to 6:30 in the morning said the Professor. Then someone spoke up it was Henry "Professor I don't go to high school yet he said clearly. "Yes Henry we all know that and you will be going to Bayview Elementary School that starts at 9:00 sharp and Ms. Munroe will take you there okay" said the Professor reassuringly. "Okay Professor thank you said Henry rubbing his tired eyes.

You may all go to bed now you have to get up early remember that and breakfast is at 6a.m so make sure you get up and if your roommate isn't up by 5:30 you need to get them up do whatever it takes to get them up the Professor said. As the Professor said "do whatever it takes some of the boys got mischievous looking smiles on their faces. Then Logan and Andrew smiled "Oh and if yah ain't up by 5:45 you will be having extra early morning sessions with myself and Ace here yah hear me" grunted Logan. At that all the student shook their heads in agreement. "You can go to bed now you're free to go" chuckled Ace. Once they were allowed to go James and Zack were the first out the door and first to the elevator to the third floor to get to their room. As soon as they got there they quickly changed into sweats or stripped down to boxers said good night to each other set their alarm clocks for 5:00 am and then crawled into their beds for a long awaited sleep.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 8 tell me what you think it is greatly appreciated read and review please thank you**

**Next Chapter: School Madness**


	10. School Madness chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **The characters that are mentioned in this chapter Shawn Jones Amanda Baker Jesse and Sherry Lywood and all the teachers and other minor characters like Leo Vincent and any others are mine.

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now. This chapter is based on my own first day of high school so I don't know how good it will be okay here we go.

This is my rewrite of chapter 13 sorry for taking your story plot Ember Ice hope you like this one better. I'm going to rewrite chapter 14 probably tomorrow but don't worry I'm defiantly going to rewrite it it'll be great.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

School Madness

After the events of Friday night and the weekend everything seemed to settle down, wait what I am talking about this is the Xavier Institute home of mutant teenagers today was Monday the first day of school and it was anything but normal. Logan and Andrew were sitting at the kitchen table with coffee cups in hand just waiting for the herd of kids to come down for breakfast as the kitchen clock struck 5:30 there could be loud moans and groans heard from both sides of the mansion and we also heard a few blasts and shrieks from some of the students. By 5:45 all the students were in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking about school and how nervous they were and some were scrambling around to last minute items that they needed or wanted to take with them. Logan and Andrew were just watching the chaos unfold before their eyes. All the kids had gotten up really early 5:30 AM to be exact so everyone was really tired. They didn't mind with the pleasantries of the morning just grunts or low whispers of how early it was and that no one should ever have to get up this early for something as boring and mind numbing as school.

By 6:15 everyone had collected the things that they needed and were all getting in the various vehicles and heading of the zoo that Logan called a school. Kurt and Sam were driving the two vans with some of the kids the rest of the kids that weren't freshmen and that needed to be there early as well as Scott and Jean they said they would help drive a few of the kids maybe like four each. Scott took four of the boys specifically Trevin Cody Tony and Aaron. Jean took four of the girls Ariyn Ashley Claire and Celeste. The ones that Scott and Jean took were the entire freshman class of mutants well the ones that didn't have older friends to drive them. Henry was the only one left at the mansion with all the teachers because he was the youngest and didn't start school until 9:00a.m.

On the way to school everyone was really nervous and wishing that they didn't have to go they also wished that the car ride was longer. Unfortunately the car ride from the institute to Bayville High was only 10 minutes. All the students were nervous for a number of reasons some were nervous because well it's a new school for one and one of the major reasons was that it was a normal high with normal kids and the fact that they were mutants made it kind of difficult they didn't think that they would fit in.

Scott and Jean got to the school first and they help the freshmen students get to the gym and get schedules and things like P.E. clothes and gym lockers. Once they had helped them out they said their good-byes and headed back to their cars and went back to the institute. Axle Dax and Joshua were in Scott's car and Maddie Kacey and Macy were in Jean's car and they watched them ride away into the distance.

"So guys what do we do now" said Axle

"I say we compare schedules and see if any of us have classes together" said Dax sitting down on one of the tables in front of the gym. "That way if any of us have classes together we can walk to the class together said Dax looking at his schedule.

"Well what do you have" asked Josh "Come on man I want to know what classes you have" asked Josh getting a little impatient now.

Just as he said that there was screeching of tires and shouts and screams of the occupants of the vehicle when Josh looked up to see who it was it was Kitty she had driven the rest of the students to school.

"Land land I love you ground" Tonia could be heard saying a few feet away from the curb. Then the rest of the students that came out of the X Van could be heard saying similar things and making faces as the other students rode by or walked by.

"I'm never ever getting in a vehicle again as long as Kitty the megolo maniac driver has her license" said Jack N.

"Man I never knew someone could be that mad of a driver" said Axle looking on at friends as they came up the front steps to join them.

Then after Kitty had found a parking spot for the van Kurt came up driving Sam's brand new van. Sam and Jubilee had just recently got their licenses so they could drive to school and back and do things without have to always ask Andrew or Ororo to drive them everywhere.

"Kurt"

"Yes Kitty"

"Come on let's go get our schedules I want to see if we have classes together" said a very joyous Kitty. Without a word in edge Kurt was dragged off toward the gym where he and Kitty could get their senior schedules.

Once everyone had got their schedules and been shown where their classes and had checked friends schedules they all headed their separate ways. Axle and Dax headed toward the four hundred building to their English class.

"This is going to fun huh" said Dax in sarcastic voice as he and Axle walked in the classroom and found that they also had Ben and Tucker in their class. The teacher was at his desk writing furiously, _probably writing the class seating chart _he thought to himself. Dax had taken a seat behind Tucker and Axle had taken a seat next to his best and behind Ben. He could tell this was going to be an interesting class.

"Good Morning class my name is Mr. Crenshaw and I'm your freshman English teacher" said Mr. Crenshaw looking us up and down.

"Now if there are any of you who believe you are in the wrong class please come and see me," he said while walking up and down rows of desks. No one come up so he began the lesson which was actually him just passing out the syllabus.

"Can I have someone help me pass out the syllabus please" asked Mr. Crenshaw. "Okay you and you" he said pointing to two students a boy and a girl if you don't mind introducing yourself first that be great he said while seating on a desk in the front that was unoccupied. The boy went first.

"My name is Shawn Jones I'm fifteen and I have been living in Bayville since I was 5 years old" said the boy with black spikey hair and green eyes. The girl went next and she had blue and nice long blonde hair.

My name is Amanda Baker and I'm also fifteen years old and I moved from San Diego California when I was 6 years old to Bayville and Shawn and I have been best friends ever since she said and then they started to hand out the syllabus and Mr. Crenshaw started to read it aloud to the class.

Once he was done with reading the syllabus he asked if anyone had any questions a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes asked "hold are you are you single cuz' your smokin' hot". At that everyone burst out laughing and even Mr. Crenshaw after everyone had come down enough he answered her questions.

"I'm 36 years old and unfortunately I am not single I'm married and have a wife a daughter and a son about your age he said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Here this the girl shrunk down in her seat in embarrassment. "Now does anyone else anyone questions" about four other girl hands were raised "about the class" he said as a clarifier. The hands went down.

Somewhere else in the school Josh and Maddie were playing a game of dodgeball trying to dodge all the balls that came their way.

"This is the best first day of school ever" proclaimed Josh as he just barely dodge a ball being thrown by a boy with blonde and blue eyes. This totally beats whatever everyone else in stuck like Health or Math.

"I know right" shouted Maddie over the roar of the crowd all the kids who been hit already were sitting on the bleachers as Maddie too dodged two dodgeballs being thrown by a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

All of a sudden two balls were thrown and it hit Maddie and Josh square in the chest and jaw.

"Owwww" they both exclaimed as they got up from the floor. The two people who had hit them were the boy and the girl it looked like they were siblings. The coach came over and asked us if we were okay we both said yes.

The boy and girl came over and started to talk to us. The boy said his name was Jesse Lywood and that he had a sibling and her name was Sherry pointing to the girl with long blonde hair we immediately liked them they were very interesting they had the same interests as we did and then Josh had to drop the bomb shell on them. He took them over to the exit and he asked if they knew any mutants and the said they did their cousin was one.

"How did you guys react when he told you" asked Josh casually.

"We were pretty surprised at first but we eventually got over it" said Sherry smiling.

"**Well do you think we should tell them Maddie" thought Josh.**

"**I don't really know what if they think were weird what if they don't like us as much as they do now because we tell them" Maddie thought back.**

"**Maddie just trust me on this okay I know what I'm doing and they will like they're nice kids just like us" thought Josh**

"**Okay I trust you" Maddie thought back and then the link was cut.**

"We have something to tell you" said both Maddie and Josh together. Without waiting for them to speak we said it "we're mutants and so are the rest of us at the Xavier institute so if you see any others that look like there trying to hide something their one of us" we said waiting for them to run away or scream or something. Jesse was the first to speak.

"That's so cool what are your powers were you born with them what… he was cut off when Mr. Carroll our P.E. teacher came over.

"I think you should leave them be right now Mr. Lywood they just told you something that was very hard for them to say am I right guys said Mr. Carroll with a smile on his face.

"Yes it was hard but how did you know" said Maddie and Josh shocked that their teacher knew what they were talking about and he was miles away on the other side of the gym.

"My son is a mutant himself and it I was actually looking for place to put him so he can learn to control his powers" said Mr. Carroll looking cool as cucumber. Maddie and Josh recovered from the initial shock of what they just heard and Josh spoke up.

"Well that's very interesting Mr. Carroll but I don't think we should talk here" said Josh.

"You're right said Mr. Carroll why don't the two of you meet me in Room 324 that room is hardly used after school we can talk more then okay" and he jogged back over to the basketball half to referee the game.

"Well that went well don't you think" said Jesse

"Yeah Jesse I think your right that went really well and back to your questions we can answer all of them and much more if you want to come by the institute after school we can arrange it with the Professor" said Maddie

"**Professor"**

"**Yes Maddie if there anything you need" **

"**You know it creeps me out when you do that" thought Maddie**

"**I apologize" said the Professor**

"**It's alright I was just wondering if a few friends could come over maybe on Friday we just met them today in P.E. and we told them who and what we are and they really like us and they want to know if they can come over" she thought back hoping he would say yes.**

"**I see Maddie and yes it's quite alright they can come over when will they be coming"? **

"**He said three o' clock on Friday" Maddie thought back.**

"**Alright then Maddie thank you for asking for permission first they may come good-bye and have a great rest of your first day" thought the Professor.**

"**Thanks Professor X you're the man" thought Maddie happily.**

**You're quite welcome and then the link was cut.**

"He said yes the Professor said yes you guys can come over on Friday to hangout" said Maddie jumping for joy.

"That's great" they both said "see yah at three on Friday then" the two said and then the bell rang and Maddie and Sherry began to walk to the locker room while Josh and Jesse did the same.

By the time lunch came around everyone was starving and had a lot to talk about. Axle and Dax met up with Maddie and Josh Macy and Kacey and headed outside to the outside tables since it was a nice day.

"You guys will never believe this" said Maddie and Josh as they set their trays down on the table.

"What you grew two heads over night" said Tony laughing. He stopped laughing when he saw the boy and girl behind his friends. "Who are you he asked with curiosity.

This is Sherry and Jesse Lywood our two new normal friends said Josh. "No offense guys" he said

"Non taken" said Jesse as he sat in the empty seat by his sister.

"Hey guys look who met" said Axle smiling. "We made two new friends too and guess what he said he waited for a dramatic pause they don't hate mutants they have two relatives that are mutants so when we told them after class they weren't shocked" said Axle out of breathe. It was Dax turn to speak now.

"Another thing is that want to come over to meet the Professor and hang out today after school and we called the Professor he pointed to his head but then stopped to explain quickly to Sherry Jesse Shawn and Amanda the Professor is a telepath that means he can speak in our minds without moving his lips" said Dax.

"Oh okay we get it thanks" they all said in unison.

"Don't worry he won't enter your head without asking permission" said Tucker from his seat next Tony.

After the end of lunch the bell rang and everyone headed out to his or her respective classes. Kacey Macy Tony and Aaron all had their last class together so they by to their new friends and friends and headed toward two story seven hundred building for math. Once they got there they also saw Jack N. James Zack and Ryan they were all in the back playing some card game clearly not caring that the teacher wasn't in the room.

Then the teacher came in the room he was in about his early twenties and had spiked hair and cool clothes all the students were thinking the same thing we can totally get away with anything.

"Good afternoon class" my name is Mr. Lakowski and I here to teach you math," he said in an evil sounding voice. A few of the students groaned but Tony and Aaron from having Mr. Crenshaw's class last period knew he was joker just like him. "Nah I'm just kidding guys I'm here to have fun just like you but we can all still get our work done right" he said winking an eye an eye at Kacey in his normal voice now.

"Right" we all said and Kacey even though we couldn't see it we knew she was blushing and bad. So then he called on two helpers he called Tony and Aaron up to help him pass out the syllabus it looked exactly like the four others we had gotten that day. We didn't get one from the P.E. teachers because it was P.E. and we didn't need one.

Once he had read the boring math syllabus to us he said we could just chill for the last twenty minutes of class and that's exactly what Tony Aaron and Ryan did.

The girls were sitting a few seats in front of us _probably talking about how hot Mr. Lakowski is Ryan thought to himself._ My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell that was the bell to end the day. The six of us all headed toward the parking lot where Mr. Carson said he would pick us up and sure enough there he was with baseball cap and sunglasses on.

"How was your guy's first day" he asked casually.

"It was great we even met new friends and the best part is they don't hate mutants the Prof said they could come over today their names are Shawn Amanda Jesse that's a boy and his sister Sherry said Aaron out of breathe.

"Where are the others"asked Andrew still sitting in the parking lot waiting.

"They all said they would walk or catch rides with Scott or Jean or they would take a ride with whoever brought them this morning" said Macy. "Oh and Maddie and Josh are meeting with a teacher about something I think they said that his son was a mutant and he wanted to have a tour of he institute said Macy.

"Okay then just one question who's picking them up" asked Andrew starting his truck.

"Josh said that Bobby would come and pick them up when they were ready to leave" said Tony.

"Alright let's roll" said Andrew and sped out of the parking lot toward the mansion.

Some time later in room 324 Mr. Carroll arrived first and a few minutes after Josh and Maddie arrived.

Hey Mr. C. how's it going asked Josh as he and Maddie entered the room.

"It's good can we please get started" he asked politely.

"Sure thing what kind of powers does your son have Mr. Carroll" asked Maddie.

"He can control machines" he told the two students.

"Then he's a techopath a techopath is someone who can control machines like you said your son could explained Maddie.

"Have you ever seen him use his powers" asked Josh

"Yes I have once when the coffee machine in our house was broken he asked if he could take a look and in a matter of minutes it was fixed and working again" answered Mr. Carroll.

Okay that's all we need to know thanks Mr. Carroll now when would you like to see the Professor asked Josh politely.

"Wednesday would be good it's a short day I can bring him over at 1:30 is that okay" asked the seemly nervous teacher"

Don't worry Mr. Carroll your son will be in good hands if he decides to come to the school he can learn to better control his abilities there said Maddie calmly putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Okay you have an appointment with the Professor Wednesday at 1:30 in the afternoon in his office" said Josh.

"How did you do that without using a phone" he asked Josh.

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention that the Professor is a mutant and he is a telepath" said Josh. "Okay so we'll see you Wednesday then" they both said getting up from their seats and heading out the door. After the students left he too collected his things and went to his car and headed home to tell his wife and son the news.

A few hours later at the institute all the students were relaxing and having fun with their friends and just hanging out. Bobby and Kurt and Leo and Vincent were playing a game of shirts versus skins basketball game and the girls were watching and rooting for their favorite player.

By woods Jamie and his girlfriend Taylor were talking about their first day of High school and how different it was from middle school and laughing and just being kids. Everyone was all over the front and backyard messing with each other and hanging out while the teachers kept a watchful eye on the students and one guest of the institute.

In a few hours it got dark and Jamie asked Ororo to drive Taylor home and she did and Jamie got out of the car and walked her to her door and they said their good-byes.

"Jamie I really had great time this afternoon I hope we can do it again sometime" she said as she stood on her door step" said Taylor

"Yeah I did too Taylor you're a really nice and sweet girl and you like me for who I am on the inside not just on the outside and that's what I like about you" said Jamie and hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

An hour later back at the institute it was dinner time and everyone was talking animatedly about their first day of school and how cool the teachers were. In the middle of all the excitement and talking the Professor almost forgot to tell the students about Wednesday.

"Students I have an announcement on Wednesday we will be having a visitor and a possible new student his name is Michael Carroll and to answer your questions yes he is the son of Mr. Carroll the physical education teacher and as always I expect you all to be on your best behavior" said the Professor.

"Now that dinner is over and I know you are all tired from a long day of school and want to go to bed and that's exactly where you will go after this little announcement from Andrew" announced the Professor.

"Alright I know your all tired so I make it quick tomorrow there will be a danger session and for the new recruits and you will also be needing a codename so you might want to think of one before tomorrow morning" declared Andrew.

After hearing that they all groaned but they weren't that upset they had a lot of things to look forward to and plus they got to choice their own codename how cool was that they thought. Tomorrow is going to be a long day but it would also be a good day they couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**A/N:** that's the end of the rewritten chapter read and review I hope it's better than my other one and what will Michael be like who knows you'll just have to read the next few chapters to find out.

**Next Chapter: Danger Room and Codenames**


	11. Danger Room and Codenames Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now. This is for you Cloudy and this is the chapter that replaces the one previous written called **Choosing Codenames **I hope you like this one better I really am sorry for taking your plot Cloudy I learnt my lesson for sure no more ripping people off for me. In this chapter and many more to come I am adding two more team members to Axle's little team they are Jack Newman (**Albatross**) and Zaira Laguz (**Vapor**) I thought they would make a great addition to their little team. Also if I switch between James and Jay they are the same person just to clarify.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Danger Room and Codenames

All the new students minus the ones that already had codenames were woken up early by the sound of bullhorn blaring through the halls. Now how did the rest of the mansion react to the blaring bullhorn at 5:00 in the morning you ask they were warned the previous night and they had already gotten up and dressed and were downstairs eating breakfast. Now back to bullhorn blaring fun Andrew had one bullhorn and was running up and down the boys dorm on the third floor and Logan was doing the same thing with the girls. They all came out at once in various states of undress. Tony was just in boxers and his neighbor Aaron was in the same boat he too had only boxers on. All the boys were wondering what this was about and then they remembered they had a danger room session today. Once all the boys had gotten over the initial shock they went back to their rooms and got showered and dressed and headed down to breakfast where they met the girls who had just come from their showers as well.

"So are you guys ready for the session" asked Andrew from over by the coffee pot pouring himself a third cup he was going to need it to get through this.

"Honestly Mr. Carson we're not do we really have to do this and it's all just for a codename said Tony rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

" Ah I'm hurt said Andrew in mock sad voice. "Why you guys think you can't take and don't want to be cool like Axle and the others and have codenames and be able to go on cool missions and things" continued Andrew.

"Yes Tony I'm afraid you have to it's really just a test to see what you can do with your powers and how well you control them" said Andrew smirking.

Just a moment later Logan walked in with the Professor and Hank behind him they all went straight to the coffee pot like wild beasts over fresh kill.

"What is it with teachers and coffee" said Tonia to Ashley looking over at her teachers its like they were animals defending a kill.

"I have no I idea I think its something to do with all the caffeine it does something to your body and once you have a sip you can't get enough of it it's like a little kid on a sugar high but worse" said Ashley behind the cereal box that she was pretending to read.

"Oh right no wonder by mom said never to drink the stuff plus it tastes nasty said Tonia jumping off the counter where she was sitting and putting her bowl in the sink.

"Alright once everyone is done with breakfast I want all of you to follow Mr. McCoy to the danger room and wait there okay" instructed Andrew.

So once everyone had finished eating they all headed down to the danger room with Mr. McCoy once there Mr. McCoy lead is into the big metal dome like room and left us there and we all just stood there looking at each other wondering what to do. All of sudden a huge maze popped up in front of them. Then the intercom came on it was Andrew's voice.

"Okay this is a maze all you have to do is get through it as a team nobody gets left behind and you all get to choice your own codename afterwards" announced Andrew " Fail the maze and well we'll see what happens" said Andrew smirking but they couldn't see that. "Alright on your marks get set GO!" he exclaimed over the intercom.

"Alright you heard you man let's get move on" said James as he ran into the maze the others following him.

"What do we do James it's a huge maze we'll never get through it" exclaimed Tony frustrated.

"Oh yes we will Tony Aadon can you fly up ahead and see if you can spot the exit" asked James.

"Sure thing James as Aadon took to the air James redirected everyone else he told them to split up into teams of six or eight the girls split into teams of eight then broke down into four the guys made two teams of six since there was twelve of them then they broke into smaller teams of three.

The teachers were watching this with a keen eye looking very impressed so far. They were all around a round table in the control room looking down at room below it seemed to be going very well so far and they couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

Back down below James had told everyone to split of into smaller groups that way whichever group got the end first they could send up a flare and the others would come running. Aadon came back from scouting the area and it was huge the maze was huge he couldn't possible think of a way to get out.

"Did you find the exit Aadon" asked Jay as they were running around corner after corner of this unforgiving maze.

"Yeah I did its about a mile or two away from where we are now" replied Aadon out of breathe. "How do you think the others are doing?" asked Aadon

"That's good that means it's not that far away from where are now" "Now the others I think we should call them and see where there at" said James to Aadan.

"Okay sure Aadon then but his hand to his ear and started talking into Okay are you guys sure you're okay asked Aadon into his communicator.

"Yes Aadon were fine just get back to Jay you we're perfectly fine" said Airyn Aadon sister.

"Okay I just talked to my sister and they said their fine but I don't believe it one bit" said Aadon to James

"That's just great now what do we do" said Jay stumped as they seemed to be walking around in circles.

Suddenly two tentacles came out of the nearby walls and grabbed them " this is great how do we get down" asked Aadon

"Hold still will you I'll get you down" said Jay and within seconds they were both down and running around the corners and running into more traps like a trapdoor that almost swallowed the two boys whole.

"Wow so do you think this what the others have been running into hey Jay look there's the exit said Aadon looking really happy that they were out his uniform was all turn up and scorched.

"What stop" said Jay and as soon as he said that Logan popped up out of nowhere.

"Woah how did he get here" exclaimed Aadon flying up above Logan to get out of his way he didn't want to get hurt.

"I don't know but we have to figure this out we have to defeat him" said Jay thinking seconds later the rest of the team came by but a huge metal wall separated them and Aadon was on the other side of the wall with his teammates.

The others were getting worried what if Jay couldn't do it and they were all really tired and wanted to get out here. Moments later a bunch of laser buzz saws and other dangers come out and they were all stuck they didn't know what to.

"This is just wonderful" said Tony sarcastically. How are we supposed to do this he said looking really angry.

"Hey maybe there's a switch somewhere said Aaron looking around I see" he said running toward it and he hit the switch and then all the laser buzz saws and things went away and so did the wall and the hologram of Logan went away but it left a very battered and bruised Jay behind.

Once the room had turned back into normal the teachers came back in and said that they did a really good job and that they had earned their own codenames and so the codenaming began.

I'm Puff said Tonia looking tired and bruised.

Once you have told us your codename you may leave to go change in the lockers said Andrew smiling at them while the Professor wrote down the names. So once Tonia had said hers she left the danger room to go to the locker room and go change and after this she later collapsed onto the couch in the rec room in front of Zaira and Jack N. who were watching T.V. dancing with the stars.

Back down in the danger everyone else was in a line giving off their names to Andrew and the Professor continued to write them down continuing with Aadon and Airyn.

"We're the Titanic Twins" they said moving toward the door of the danger room leaving.

"I'm Ink said Paula and she left

I'm wildflower said Helen smiling and she left to go shower

Blast said Ashley and she followed Helen

"I'm Moody" said Robin

"Hey that's a good name" said Tony laughing from down the line.

Watch it Green you're gonna my for that said Robin as she walked by him and stomped on his foot.

"Owwww" Tony yelled from in the line.

"Alright next" Andrew called from the front of the line.

Atomic Girl said Claire and left after Robin.

Now we can move on to the boys said Andrew.

But Mr. Carson the rest of the girls haven't finished said Evelyn.

That's alright we have a plan Evelynn said Andrew

Right boys let's go said Andrew

I'm Animal said Tony smiling and he left to go get dressed.

Voice said Aaron I thought it sounded cool so that's what I picked he said whiling moving to follow Tony out of the room.

"Ra" let me explain its greek for light said Cody.

"That a very intelligent name Mr. Connelly said Mr. McCoy he who was next to Ms. Munroe.

"Rider" said Drake and he just got out of the line and headed toward the danger room door not even looking back.

"Planter" said Jack Lotler look I know it sounds lame and girly but I think its cool and that's all that matters.

'Titanium" said Tucker looking cool in his half ripped trainee uniform and then he left toward the locker room.

Okay now the rest of you girls and boys can go over to that table by Mr. McCoy and write your codename down on a piece of paper and put it in that box and we'll look at them later alright said Andrew. "Now go on get outta here" he said smirking.

So the rest of the kids did as they were told and wrote their codenames down and left to go change into something more comfortable and the day went on.

The kids were left to do whatever they wanted to do which was just relaxing and watching movies and playing video games like Just Dance and Just Dance 2.

The teachers spent the entire rest of the day in the library going over the students codenames and Andrew was planning the meeting with Mr. Crenshaw and his son that would be coming tomorrow for a tour of the school.

**A/N: ****That's the end of the chapter and it's the rewrite for chapter 14 hope you like it everyone and especially you Cloudy once again I'm really sorry for what I did. Read and Review please.**

**Next Two Chapters**: **The meeting and friends**/**Basketball and Dodgeball Mayhem **


	12. The Meeting and Friends Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now. In this chapter if I refer to Mr. Crenshaw as Doug that's his first name and that's what I'm going to call him. Also Mike is Michael's nickname so I'll probably call him Mike most of the time but when someone's mad at him I'll call him Michael in all caps like this "MICHAEL". I'll still call him Michael though and the Professor is the only one who really calls him Michael and everyone else calls him Mike.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts _

_**Group thoughts**_

The Meeting and Friends

BeepBeepBeepBeep Andrew's alarm clock went of at 5:10 in the morning telling him to get up and get ready for the day. He got up out of bed grumbling about how early it was he wasn't a morning person. To save him the trouble of having to adjust his eyes to the light he just kept the light off. It wasn't really a problem he had super sight he could see in pitch black this was nothing. Even though he had super sight he still walked into things like the dresser and the desk while he was getting his clothes and hair gel. Once everything was collected that he needed he headed to the bathroom but right as he was about to step in Logan came out of nowhere and snagged the bathroom.

"Sorry" he grumbled and shut and locked the door behind him.

Andrew was going to reply but it was to early to get into a fight in the morning with the other feral Canadian so to pass the time he went out for a walk in the woods.

While out there he passed the remains of last weekend's paintball game. The paint was splattered all over the trees and makeshift bunkers and hiding holes. The woods looked like a complete war zone. It was a real blast everyone had a lot of fun and it was a boys .vs. girls game and the boys won like we always did. It was really good to see everyone having fun and enjoying themselves splattering friends and teachers with paint while the Professor watched of course to make sure that no one got hurt or that the game got too far out of hand.

Andrew was pulled out of thoughts when a shout came from the balcony it was Bobby.

"Shower's free" he shouted down toward Andrew.

"Thanks" Andrew shot back up.

So Andrew hearing that ran back toward the mansion to take his shower and get dressed. In the shower he let the warm water caress down his back and his tired muscles. Within the next 10 minutes he was in and out of the shower and dressed and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Everyone was happy because today was the day that Mr. Carroll and his son Michael were coming over for a tour of the mansion. The prospect of just having a new student was enough to have everyone up out of their seats in enjoyment. Now you may wonder why they were coming over the only obvious reason was that Mr. Carroll's son Michael was a mutant and that's all anyone knew about him. The only exception was for the teachers and Maddie and Josh who actually persuaded Mr. Carroll to come and visit the two teens had said that it was for the best if Michael was to gain control over his powers.

During breakfast the Professor made the announcement that Mr. Carroll and his son wil be coming for meeting and a tour of the mansion so that meant that everyone had to be one their best behavior and get into trouble.

"So Prof that means we can't have any real fun right asked Tony and when he asked that Celeste slapped him across the face.

"Ohhhhhh" said everyone at the table.

"Okay alright everyone calm down we all know that Tony likes Celeste so just get on with it and say that yah like Tony will yah save us all the torment" said Andrew from behind his mug of coffee.

After that everyone went back to eating and talking. After breakfast Tony and Celeste went to the mall to go hang out and to whatever it is dating teens to these days. Everyone else was just lounging about reading, talking, playing videogames in the rec room waiting for Mr. Carroll and Michael to get here.

"Man I'm bored when are they gonna get here I want to show Michael the new trick on my roller blades said Tucker sitting on the end of one of the armchairs in the room.

"They'll be here around 1:30 and its 1:25 now so they should be here any minute said Aaron looking at Ashley who was sitting on the couch reading a book he wished that she would say something to him give him a sign or something anything.

"Alright that means we don't have to wait much longer" said Axle looking up from the game he was playing against Dax as soon as he looked up from the game his car crashed and Dax's car crossed the finished line.

"Awww man I lost I was so winning before I had to open my big mouth" said Axle throwing his controller down and sitting back on the couch next Sol and picking up a car magazine.

Minutes later the doorbell rang and Andrew yelled from the other room "can someone get that" he yelled.

No one got up right away to go answer it so Ryan got up from his spot on the floor and paused the game and went to go answer the door.

He walked toward the door and opened it in front of him was a tall man about 37 years old and had brown spiked hair and green eyes and there was a kid with him shorter of course and he also brown spiked hair but he had light blue eyes and he had his hands full with two duffel bags and a backpack on his back. Ryan just stood there staring for a second and then realized it was his P.E. teacher and son it was just a little difficult seeing him out of school and all.

"Can we come in Mr. Reed" asked Mr. Carroll looking at him with expecting eyes.

"Uh right yeah of course come on in the Professor and the other teachers are waiting for you" said Ryan moving out of the way letting the teacher and his son come in. "Follow me I show you where his office is.

"**Actually Ryan I'd like you to bring Mr. Carroll and his son to the library" thought the Professor.**

"**Sure thing Professor" thought Ryan.**

Mr. Carroll, Michael if you'll follow me we'll actually be going to go to the library it's bigger than the Professor's office and it has more comfortable seats I think.

"Okay Ryan lead the way," said Mr. Carroll Michael following close behind his dad.

On the way to the library Ryan passed the Professor's office and they also came by a few of the other students like Axle and James and animatedly talking about the movie that they had just finished watching it was a new movie Rango.

"Good to see you Michael hope you like it here said Axle and he continued to talk to James as they walked pass.

"Hi Mr. Carroll bye Mr. Carroll" said James as he was rushed off to who knows where by his friend the unofficial team leader of the second X Men team the Alpha Team.

Mr. Carroll and Michael both exchanged greetings the two boys and went on following Ryan toward the library. They finally stopped at two big double doors and Michael thought that this must be the library. He was right because Ryan said "here we are the first floor of the library".

"There's another floor full of books" questioned Michael finally speaking up.

"Yeah there is and one of the X Men Jamie or as he's also known as Multiple Man he has the power to multiple himself and the things he's holding has actually read every single book in the place" exclaimed Ryan still surprised after hearing what he just said.

"Wow" said Michael dumbfounded that someone could read that many books.

The two teens and the one adult walked over to the long table where they saw the five teachers gathered around what seemed to be a pile of papers they all seemed to be talking at once about whatever was on the paper. Andrew was the first of the five to actually notice that there were other people in the room.

"You must be the guy who has the mutant kid right" said Andrew sitting down on the top of the table.

"Yes I am and this is my son Michael" said Mr. Carroll.

"It's nice to meet yah" grunted a gruff voice from behind the pile of papers.

Yes it's nice to meet you Mr. Carroll said the Professor.

"Please call me Doug" said Mr. Carroll.

"Alright Doug I think we should get down to business the tour is pretty long so we'll come back in here when your ready to sign the papers" said Andrew.

"Alright that sounds good to lead the way Andrew," said Doug.

"Michael why don't you go with Ryan here and he'll give you a tour of your own a much more excited one I'm sure than if you stayed with your father and rest of us teachers" said the Professor smiling.

"Okay sure I'll go see yah later dad," said Michael as he was rushed of toward a hidden elevator to the second level of the library.

"Bye son and don't get into any trouble" said Doug

"Oh I almost forgot before you leave on your tour with Ryan I'd like to give you this it's a watch that also doubles as a communicator think of it as a welcome gift to the institute Michael have fun on your tour" said the Professor to the two retreating heads of the teens as they walked toward the elevator.

"Thanks Professor" said Mike as his was whisked off into the elevator by his new friend Ryan.

When Mike and Ryan got out of the elevator Mike's mouth dropped to the floor the second floor of the library seemed even bigger than the first. Ryan and Mike walked around the library for a good hour or so looking at the various old books the Professor kept up here and they found out that they both liked reading comics books so they spent a few hours in beanbag chairs just reading and laughing enjoying each-others company when Mike spoke up.

"I heard you have a killer training area somewhere can I see it" asked Mike looking up from the book and looking at Ryan.

"Yeah sure it's down in the lower levels we probably won't meet your dad and the others because I think they stopped off in the security room it's a big room with a bunch of cameras and you can see almost every room in this place from there" said Ryan putting his book away on the shelf and standing up.

"That's really cool I guess you'd need it huh this place is huge and the front yard is probably bigger than my whole house" said Mike also getting up and putting his book away on the shelf.

"Okay so you wanna go to the lower levels or the security room" asked Ryan heading to a book shelf that held another secret elevator.

"The lower levels" said Mike following Ryan into the elevator. Once in the elevator Ryan pushed the button that read SL2 for sublevel 2. The ride down there wasn't very long maybe a minute two minutes tops.

The elevator made a dinging sound announcing to the occupants of the elevator that they had arrived at their destination.

"Here we are" said Ryan moving his hand in swivel motion to show what was all down here.

Unbelieve its huge down here I bet you got lost so many times down here" said Mike looking around at the many corridors leading to who knows where.

"Defiantly I got lost about two three times before I finally got the hang of the place it took me about a week to get my bearings and to know where everything was" said Ryan. "There was this one time where Mr. Logan he's one of the danger room instructors told us to meet in the danger and I accidently walked into the girls locker room luckily there was no one in there but Scott he's another student and he saw me and he lead me toward the danger the right way I was so embarrassed I couldn't go down there for a whole week" said Ryan blushing a deep red.

The two boys continued to walk down in the sub levels and as they passed certain rooms or doors Ryan would point them out and name them or tell Mike what the room was used for. When the finally got the danger room they found that it was in use and they went up to the observation deck to watch who was in there. They found Axle Dax and James and Zack in there and there was buzz saws and lasers and things it seemed like it was a race to the finish and suddenly the room shut down and went back to the normal plain gray walls and ceiling and floor. The four boys came out laughing battered and bruised it didn't surprise Ryan at all but it sure did shock Mike.

"Who's this" asked James leaning on one of the walls in the control room as Axle was talking in the corner to Dax.

"This is Mr. Carroll's son Mike he's going to be living here now said Ryan I was showing him around. "You guys wanna come with" he asked.

"Yeah sure we'll come where are you guys going next" asked Zack sitting on the table behind him.

"We were going to go outside and see what everyone else was doing I think" said Mike looking around the room at the other boys.

"Okay we'll meet you guys out there once we've changed clothes" said Zack now sitting up and heading out the door the three other boys in uniform following suit.

"See yah there" said Mike and Ryan together as they headed back towards the elevator to the ground floor and outside.

Elsewhere in the mansion Doug was getting a tour of his own. The professor was pointing out various rooms and things as they passed telling him what they were or what they did and about an hour later all the teachers and Doug ended up outside. Doug was being lead to various fields and they walked by a pool where he saw most of the students lounging in or around it since it was a Wednesday and the kids didn't have school so they were here having and being themselves.

Suddenly a boy with dirty blonde hair and a boy with a southern accent passed him and they seemed to be playing some game of catch. Then out of nowhere the boy with dirt blonde hair shot ice yes ice out of his hand to make a curve and to stop the ball from going into the fountain and threw the ball back to the southerner.

As Doug kept walking with the Professor and Andrew the passed a girl with short red hair and a boy with a Brazilian tan and dark hair playing fetch where the boy would throw the ball with great speed and strength and the girl would run and morph into a wolf like creature catch the ball and run back to him.

They stopped by one of the many picnic tables and a group of boys ran past them running laughing and having fun. Doug didn't realize it at first by one of those boys was his son and he seemed to be really enjoying him. He had defiantly made the right decision bringing him here. Mike was around kids his own age and kids that were exactly like him they were mutants and they were proud of it. The boys had stopped what they were doing and had jogged up toward the table and sat down patting out of breathe.

"That was so much fun we should do that again" said Mike struggling to catch his breathe.

Doug leaned over to his son and asked him "do you like it here Mike"?

"Do I like it here dad this place is amazing I love it here I never want to leave here" said Mike swatting James hand away so he couldn't poke him.

"Well there you have Doug Mike loves it here why don't we go back inside and sign those papers huh" said Logan coming up behind the other man startling him a bit.

"Yeah okay let's do it" said Doug standing up from his seat and stretching his legs.

"Michael you'll need to come as well there are a few things you need to as well" said the Professor coming over from the pool area.

Okay I'll see you guys in bit save some game for me while I'm gone he said and headed back inside with his dad and the Professor.

"Will do man will do and don't take too long" said Axle running back over to his group of friends.

Back inside the mansion Doug and Mike were in a big expensive looking office with a big oak wood desk and two large book cases lining both sides of the walls. They were seated in two chairs facing the desk and the Professor was in his wheelchair behind the desk with registration papers most of it was already filled in and just needed signing. Andrew and Logan were standing by the door looking at Mike and his father with an intensifying look of curiosity.

"Let's get started shall we" he asked the two in the chairs. "Now I'm going to ask you some simple questions and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability okay Michael" said the Professor.

"Name" asked the Professor.

"Michael Lucas Carroll" said Mike.

"Age" asked the Prof.

"15" answered Mike.

"Relatives" questioned the bald the telepath.

"My mom and my dad and I have a pet dog a German Shepard Monty" answered Mike smoothly.

Good Michael now I'm going to ask you a few more question about your mutant powers alright these are the ones that you can answer to the best of your ability and if you don't know then that's okay too proclaimed the Professor.

"Alright" said Mike.

"What are your mutant powers Michael" asked the Professor.

"I can control machines" said Michael. "It's like whatever I say they listen to me" answered Mike.

That's good Michael and the techinal term for your power is technopath or the manipulation of technology stated the Professor. "That's it Michael were done with the questions now if you'll just sign these papers it just says that you've read the information about the school and been given a tour and that you agree to all the rules that come with going to this school" said the Professor.

Alright there you go all the papers are signed now if you want I can have Ryan and one of your other friends show you your room said the Professor.

"Yeah that'll be good it's getting kinda late and I'm tired" said Mike. Seconds later Ryan and Zack came into the office with his stuff and they all went up the stairs to show him his new room.

When they got there Mike was really confused and lost and his two new friends saw this and reassured him that everything would be okay and that he would get used to being in this big place real soon.

Welcome to your new room Mike unfortunately you'll have to share with the new kid that we'll be getting soon but for right now you get to have it to yourself said Zack putting one of Mike's bags down on the floor. Mike went to go sit on one of the beds he liked this one and he decided that he would have this one.

"So Mike how do you like it here so far" asked Ryan putting the other two bags on Mike's bed.

"I really like it here and I don't mind sharing a room its really no big deal" he said plopping down on his bed and taking in the sweet scent of the softener in the sheets.

He sat back up and asked Zack "do you know who I'll have to room".

"No sorry man we don't know but I think I heard Scott say it might be someone's brother or something we'll find out tomorrow when he gets here said Zack.

Mike got up off the bed and started to unpack his bags it didn't take that long with the help of his friends. They all took a step back to look at their brilliant work that they had accomplished.

"Mike we've got one more question for you and then we'll go to our own rooms for some sleep okay" said Ryan.

"Sure shoot" said Mike sitting back on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"We all have codenames for when we're out in the field or training in the danger room and we wanted to know what yours would be?" asked Zack. "Like mine is "Acid" because I have acid spit in a way I can make my spit or my blood explosive or make it like acid so it'll burn through stuff" said Zack giving Mike an example.

"I think my codename will be let's see since I can control technology so call me Circuit" said Mike proudly looking at his friends for approval.

"That sounds awesome Mike see yah tomorrow and if you need anything our room is right next to yours okay" said Ryan as he and Zack moved out of their friend's room letting him have some peace and quiet.

Mike was defiantly going to like it here as he drifted off into a blissful sleep he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N:** That's the end of chapter hope you like it read and review please.

**Next Chapter: Basketball and Dodgeball Mayhem**


	13. Basketball and Dodgeball Mayhem ch 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners. I'm introducing a new character his name is Ethan Step Daniels and he belongs to AlyCat3 just so you know.

**A/N:** In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse ordeal I think that's it for now. Mickey or Mike are Michael's nicknames so I'll probably call him Mike most of the time but when someone's mad at him I'll call him Michael okay. I have two new characters being introduced at the end of the story they are both mine and there will be more on them in the next chapter.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts _

_**Group thoughts**_

Basketball and Dodgeball Mayhem

BeepBeepBeepBeep went Mike's alarm clock he rolled over in his bed to turn his clock off and when he did so he found someone in the other bed across the room. He immediately got up throwing on a shirt and some sweats and stood over the bed. The body strewed and screamed when he saw someone in his face at 5:45 in the morning wow it was early he thought.

The person standing over him pulled him out of the bed and asked "who are you and what are you doing in my room" asked Mike and then it hit this was his new roommate and he had just probably scared the guy to death. After realizing what he had done he put the unnamed boy down and started over.

"I'm so sorry man I didn't realize that you were my new roommate it was pretty late when my friends told me I would be getting a new roommate said Mike. My names Mike by way he said. "What's yours" asked Mike.

"My names Ethan Ethan Step Daniels said the other boy calming down from just being shaken awake" said Ethan.

"Wait do you mean Ethan Daniels as in Evan Daniels younger brother asked Mike.

"Yeah last time I checked my name was Ethan Daniels and my brother was Evan Daniels" said Ethan getting up from his bed and moving toward his closet.

"That's so cool your brother's an X Man I wish I had a brother that was an X Man" said Mike moving away from Ethan's bed and heading to his own closet and getting out a pair of jeans and black long sleeved shirt and a red short sleeved shirt to put on top of it.

Both boys thought that they would become great friends and they were right they were going to become great friends. Once they had collected the clothes that they wanted to wear they headed toward the bathrooms and took their showers.

A few minutes later both boys were dressed and ready for the day and ready to go downstairs for breakfast. While walking down the stairs Mike and Ethan met up with Ryan and Zack and headed toward the loud noise that was a normal breakfast at the Xavier Institute. Upon reaching the kitchen where everyone was enjoying the breakfast that was set out for them Ethan's mouth dropped to the floor his mouth wide open looking at what was supposed to be a normal meal.

"Wow when Evan said it was like a pack of wild animals at meal time he sure wasn't lying and I sure believe him now" exclaimed Ethan.

"Yeah that's what I said I couldn't believe how crazy it was here but you soon get used it said Mike taking a seat Ash and as soon as he did Aaron glared at him with dagger like eyes from across the table. Mike ignored the other boy and just started to put a heaping amount of pancakes eggs and sausage links on his plate and started eating.

Ethan started eating as well it was going to be a long day supposedly and he was going to need the energy for what he was going to be evolved in today. Once again the Professor spoke up for the daily announcements which included Danger Room sessions, outdoor training, more training after dinner and something that everyone was really excited about was they were going to be holding a basketball and dodgeball tournament only for today and the winners would get a week free of training.

Once the Professor had finished the table erupted into shouts of joy and words like this is so cool and I can't wait to get out there.

"I have one more announcement we will be getting two new students today so I want everyone on their best behavior" said the Professor. The Professor knew that since everyone was shouting and yelling that no one would have heard that message and decided to keep it to himself and he just hoped that the two new students were ready for what they might encounter while they were here.

Then Andrew got out a bullhorn and pressed the on button and then everyone let out cries and screams of pain it was really loud and they immediately stopped was coming to an end and all the occupants of the room went to the kitchen to put their dishes away and get on with their day.

"Hold it before you new recruits leave I want to say that you will have a training session outside in an hour" said Andrew leaving them to their thoughts and it was only 8:00 so that meant that they had only an hour to do what they wanted to do.

"So what do you guys what to do now we have an hour to kill" said James walking up to the group of girls that consisted of Ash Tonia Airyn and Helen and Zaira.

"How about we go watch some TV see if there is anything good on" said Zaria.

"Okay sure we've got nothing better to do let's go" said Mike walking behind the group with Ethan in toe.

"To the Rec Room" said Aaron and Aadon laughing.

Upon reaching the rec room they so that it was empty so they all just plopped down on the couches and chairs and turned the TV on and started to watch a repeat of American Idol. About halfway into the show Mike realized that the hour was up and that they were supposed to be meeting Logan and Andrew outside right now.

Uh guys shouldn't we be somewhere right about now asked Mike.

"Oh dude your right they're going to be so mad we're late" said James.

"Yah think" said Tonia looking mad that they were probably going to have to run for being late.

"Who's job was it to keep the time" asked Ethan

"Aaron" we said all at once looking at the other boy who was flirting with Ash.

"Aaron stop flirting with Ashley and let's get our uniforms and get our butts in gear" said Zack heading out of the rec room and toward his room which was on the third floor.

Outside by the basketball court were two very angry looking teachers. The group jogged over to the two teachers patting and bending over from exhaustion. We looked at the teachers expecting them to say something and all they did was point toward the woods and we immediately knew what we had to do and we starting running. Once we got back from our little run we were all patting and breathing hard. No one had noticed yet but there were two bulging bags next to each teacher. Everyone was wondering what they were for and what was inside them.

"Okay today we going to play two games basketball and dodgeball no Powers and when I say NO POWERS I mean NO POWERS do you all get it" said Andrew looking each and every one of us in the eye to make sure that we understood what he was saying.

"Alright whoever wants to play basketball can play basketball and whoever wants to play dodgeball can play dodgeball but you can't switch between games once you start dodgeball or basketball you have to stay with that game" instructed Logan.

"But before you run off to play whatever you want to play we have to have your codename if you have already told us your codename go sit on that bench over there" said Andrew. "Alright we'll start with Tonia" said Andrew. "As you give me your codename you may go off and play okay said Andrew smirking.

"Puff" said Tonia

"Vegan" said Peggy smiling.

"Kindle" said Rivka heading off toward her friends to play dogeball.

"Phantom" said Miranda looking Logan straight in the eye and then running off toward her friends.

"Celestrial Arrow but you can call me Arrow for short" said Celeste.

Twilight said Araia looking at Evelynn smiling and telling her to hurry up.

"Siren" said Evelynn and then she went off to play dodgeball with some of her friends like Rivka Peggy and Miranda.

"Now onto the boys let's start with Ben" said Andrew smiling.

Acer said Ben and headed toward Tony and Cody to play basketball.

Glass said Sol and followed Ben toward one of the courts.

Jinx said Trevin heading off toward the other group of kids that were playing dodgeball.

"Blaze" said James smirking at Zack.

"Circuit" said Mike as he walked passed Andrew toward James to wait for their other friends.

"Blade" said Zack walking over to James and Mike.

"Acid" said Zack staying where he was so he could wait for the rest of his friends to finish so that they could play dodgeball.

Dart said Ethan as he walked passed Andrew to sit by Zack and the others. Dimitri was the last to go so he went and then everyone started to play their own games.

'Riptide" said Dimitri and then he headed toward his friends to play a friendly game of basketball with all of them playing it was going to be anything but friendly.

The two games of basketball and dodgeball didn't last very long because when mutant teenagers with uncontrollable powers are playing its bound to turn into something else and that's exactly what happened. The two quite simply games turned into all out mayhem mayhem with balls and mutant powers that was not a good combination. There were balls flying everywhere and at everyone including the two defenseless teachers who were in the middle of it all. The balls were flyin left and right up and down. Pretty soon the occupants of the mansion heard what was going on outside and decided that they wanted to join in the fun. Scott and Jean Kitty and Kurt were the first to come out and witness the balls and fireballs and everything imaginable flying and they wanted to add to this chaos of course they did. Kitty and Kurt had it easy all the had to do was pick up the nearest ball and throw it and when a ball was thrown their way they could just port or phase through the ball.

No one was left inside the mansion everyone was outside having a lot of fun. The New Mutants were having a war against the older x men to see who would win in a no holding back power fight and as you can imagine that did not end well. Bobby was out on the grass laying in a patch of his own snow and Ray's hair was fried beyond belief basically everyone who had been outside looked like they had been attacked in one way or another. Wolfsbane had retreated to the comfort to Jamie's arms and Ace had gone into hiding with Logan behind one of the old paintball bunkers in the woods. The entire front and backyard looked like it had been hit by a bomb shell even though the institute was still intact surprisingly.

All of the student body and teachers were completely out of it that they didn't hear the approaching car as it came up to the institute's gate. Someone by the gate probably Mike or Zack pressed a button and the gate opened for the driver of the taxi and the driver quickly took a look around and dumped of his two passengers and sped off down the street away from the mad house. The two new kids just stood there wondering if they were in the right place it looked like a war zone.

Suddenly everyone that was on ground started to realize what the Professor and said this morning but no one had heard him because they were all cheering about the games today they would have two new students arrive this afternoon. Everyone got up off the ground and headed inside leaving the Professor Hank Ororo Andrew and Logan to deal with the newbies. Andrew was the first to speak up and said honestly with a smile plastered on his face.

"We're really sorry about everything the mess and what you saw we kinda forgot you two were coming today" grunted Andrew.

"Yes I must apologize the teachers and I had set up a sports tournament for the students and it got out of hand" said the Professor wheeling himself toward the two still stunned boys and shock their hands.

"It's okay really Professor we don't mind right Dalton" said Trent moving away from the gate.

"Right Trent we don't mind its no big deal" said Dalton.

I'm glad to see that you are taking this so well" said Ororo moving toward the mansion.

"Why don't we all head back inside its getting dark and I'm sure you want to see your room" said Hank. "I hope you don't mind sharing he added as an afterthought most of the students actually enjoy sharing a room once they get used to the idea" said Hank.

"No not at all we don't mind sharing" said Dalton as he his friend and the five teachers made their way into the mansion.

Once back inside the mansion Dalton's and Trent's jaws dropped they couldn't believe how this place really was and this only ground floor. Dalton and Trent both looked around in awe at how huge the place and that they actually got to live here. In the foyer everyone who was outside had come in and were all over the foyer and front room sitting in arm chairs and on couches or sprawled out on the floor. The only two who weren't there were Leonardo and Vincent they were in the kitchen getting drinks.

"Kurt could you go into the kitchen and Leo and Vince for me" called Andrew from across the room.

"Yeah sure" was all he said and with a bamf he was gone. Trent and Dalton just looked at where the fuzzy blue was and stared in disbelief. Then the blue fuzzy dude reappeared with two other boys laughing and smiling.

"Okay why don't we get two of the students to show you your room and then we can go on with the introductions tomorrow" said the Professor.

"That sounds great Professor" said both of the boys

"Alright then Ben Tucker can you please show these two boys their room and then I want you and the rest of the students to head to bed said the Professor.

Two boys came over from their little group and took Trent and Dalton upstairs in an elevator and showed them their room. When both boys got there they were surprised at how big the room was it was probably bigger than both of their rooms combined.

"Well here we are" said Ben "hope you like it" he said smiling.

We'll let you get unpacked so you can sleep it's pretty late and if you need anything were right next door and Aadon and Aaron are on the left side of you" said Tucker.

"Thanks" said both boys and Tucker and Ben left the room to go to their own rooms to get some sleep.

"They seemed nice" said Tucker.

"Yeah wait until they hear what's going on tomorrow" said Ben.

"Yeah your right their going to hate it here but maybe Logan'll go easy on them since its their first day and all" said Tucker cringing at the thought of tomorrow.

They had finally reached their room and shut the door behind them and changed and got into their beds and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: that's the end of the chapter hope you like it more on Dalton and Trent in the next chapter**

**Next Chapter: The Mall Outing**


	14. The Mall Outing Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners expect for Andrew and Mike they're mine and Ethan belongs to AlyCat3. I don't own Peter Parker/ Spider-Man Marvel does.

**A/N:**In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse thing I think that's it for now. Also if I call Andrew Andy he's the same person and he prefers to be called Andy or Ace anyway so that's how it goes for the rest of the chapters and beyond. Dalton and Trent I mentioned in the end of the last chapter will not be living at the institute even though they are mutants they will just be frequent visitors and have become friends with the institute residents through school.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The Mall Outing

"Get outa my room," exclaimed Helen with fury in her voice as she was talking to a very petrified Tony in the corner of her room. That is what could be heard all throughout the mansion on this what was supposed to be peaceful Saturday morning. Helen screaming and yelling had woken up the whole house much to the other mansion resident's displeasure.

Dax who was just a few halls down was trying to ignore it but he couldn't get back to sleep after that so he got out of bed not caring what he was wearing (boxers and nothing else) or what he looked like and trudged down the hall to Helen and Zaira's room. Upon reaching the room he had to dodge the many flying objects like pillows, hair brushes, and hair dryers stuff like that. Once able to get inside the room he maneuvered around the room with great speed and agility. He took his pocket knife that he was carrying and cut the man eating vines that were holding Tony hostage. Without a word he cut him free and he and Tony left the room with a dumbfounded Helen and a laughing her butt off Zaira to go get ready for the day.

Dax made his way back to his room that he shared with Axle just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation "yeah sure that sounds great see yah there" Axle was saying into the cell phone and then he hung up.

"Who was that" asked Dax moving toward his closet getting clothes out.

"That was Trent he wanted to know if we wanted to go to the mall with him and Dalton to hang out" replied Axle.

"Yeah alright I need to get out of the house for a while too many people said Dax putting his cross necklace on and putting it under his shirt he never left home without the necklace it remind him of who he was.

"Okay cool I'll go see if Josh and Tony want to come along said Axle moving out of the room and down the hall.

Meanwhile in Josh and Tony's room Tony was venting his feelings. "I told you it was a bad idea to go into their room especially with Hellie's temper these days" said Tony fuming.

"You're the one who wanted to go in the room so bad and for what I still don't know" responded Josh making his bed as he did so.A/N: Hellie is Helen's nickname in case you didn't know because of her temper and all.

"Well sorry how was I supposed to know she would wake up Bobby said the sleeping pills were full proof" replied Josh playing with his zipper on his jacket.

"Full proof my butt I just hope I don't get in trouble" mumbled Tony and he and Josh made their way downstairs to breakfast. Once they got there everyone started eating and talking Josh and Tony took seats either side of their friends.

"Hey guys Trent called and asked if we wanted to go to the mall to hang out with him and Dalton what da'ya say said Axle his face beaming.

"I'm in I got allowance money to spend said Josh mouth full of orange juice and French toast.

"Me to defiantly I'll do anything to get away from the wicked witch of the west" sneered Tony.

"Okay then it's settled we'll all go said Dax now we just need a driver because none of us have licenses yet.

"I'll drive you just tell me what time yah want to leave and I'll be in the garage waiting" said Andrew passing by the talking boys as he made his way to his seat.

"Alright we got a driver that was easy" said Dax.

"Mike Ethan you guys wanna come with" asked Josh from across the table.

"Nah sorry we can't Logan wants us in the danger room for a session" said Ethan sadly.

"Man that sucks how about you guys Zack Ryan do guys wanna go" asked Josh.

"No its okay we'll stay here we don't feel like going" said Zack looking up from his empty plate.

"Okay do guys want us to bring anything back for you asked Tony his mood brightening a little bit.

Nah its good we don't need anything" replied Mike finishing his food on his plate.

At the other end of the table the girls were talking about what Tony had tried to do this morning. "I can't believe he would do something sneaking into our room like that" "of all the unbelievable inconsiderate childish things" Helen was ranting again about what her friends had no idea like usual.

"Whoa Whoa slow down Helen what did he do to make you explode like that" asked Ashley curiously.

"He he nothing he didn't do anything absolutely nothing it's something I did said Helen quietly and it's none of your business what I did anyway" replied Helen furious and stormed off out of the room.

Then after Helen's explosive behavior the professor spoke up and said "Helen Tony I'd like to see you in my office after your outing this afternoon okay" said the Professor to a retreating Helen's back and to Tony.

"Okay" said Tony.

"Sure thing Prof" said Helen stopping in the doorway of the dinning room as he called her name.

The professor no doubt wanted to talk to them about their behavior. Over on the other side of the table the guys were talking. The four boys had cleared their plates and put them in the sink to clean later. Ethan and Mike had left to go get ready for their session with Wolverine and Ryan and Zack had left in the direction of the rec room to go watch T.V. or play videogames. The four were talking about what they were going to do they already had a driver they just needed to agree on a time to go.

"I say we go at noon and have lunch there in the food court" suggested Tony.

"I say we go now save time" said Josh.

"Dude the mall doesn't until 10:00 am its oh it just opened" said Dax shamefully.

"Cool it's settled we go now" said Axle getting up from his seat and heading to his room to get his wallet.

Everyone else who was going went to their respective rooms and got what they needed. Helen and Zaira were in their room getting their purses and bags the same was going on in Kacey and Macy's room getting their bags and talking about the stores they would go to and the stuff they would buy. Axle was the first one done the stairs and ready so he went to go find Andrew and tell him that they were ready to go. He found him in the garage working on Rouge's van she had said the engine was sounding funny so here he was in the garage trying to fix it.

"Hey Andy" said Axle making his way to the van.

Thud that was the sound of Andy's head hitting the vans undercarriage he rolled himself half way out from under the van so he could see the kid. He waited a few minutes to see if the kid would speak up and he did.

"We're ready to go the others are getting their stuff" said Axle sitting on the stool near the work bench.

"Okay how many" grunted Andy.

"Eight" said Axle.

"Alright let's just wait for the others and then we can go" said Andy getting up from under the van and wiping his hands on the rag that was on the other stool next Axle. Within several minutes the others had gathered their things and were in Andy's truck. Andy thought it was a good idea to separate Helen and Tony so Andy took the guys and Ororo had offered to take the girls. Andy would pick the guys up and Jean would take the girls back because Ororo said she would be in her attic garden with Laura by the time they got back.

The van ride was pretty smooth and calm. The guys were in the back talking and laughing Axle called shot gun and was up front with Andy. To get to the mall it only took a few minutes and they were there by 10:25 and they didn't plan on leaving for a few hours they wanted to stay as long as they could. Unfortunately the professor did say they had to be back by 5pm and Helen and Tony had that little meeting with professor after the mall they weren't looking forward to that at all.

In a few minutes both vehicles that were carrying the sugar happy teens arrived at the mall and were ready to have some fun. Ororo and Andy told them the rules no using powers and most important if you see anything suspicious call us first do not engage them. Another thing they said was to just have fun and enjoy yourselves and call us when you're ready to leave. They eight teens split off into two groups guys and girls and they entered the mall.

"Don't get into any trouble" calls Andy to the teens retreating backs and gets into his truck while Ororo drives the X Van back. The teens entered the huge mall and they go their separate ways but before they do they think of a meeting place so they can meet back there when its time to leave.

"Let's meet back at cell phone stand at 4:00pm that still gives us enough time to call for a ride back" said Josh.

"It's settled then 4pm we meet back here" said Dax.

"Come on guys we gotta go meet Dalton and Trent at comic book stand we should have been there by now" said Axle.

So with that said the four guys said their good byes to the girls and the girls went to do whatever it is girls do in a mall. The girls were happy to see that Helen was happy again and laughing and joking around. The girls went into about five different shoes stores and six different clothing stores and they came out with a load of bags and they hadn't even been in the mall for like 5 minutes.

By the comic book stand Dalton and Trent were waiting for their friends. They hoped that they didn't forget or that they ditched them that wouldn't be cool at all. In the distance they could see a man with dark brown hair jeans and a letterman jacket. "Hey Trent do you think that's him you know Peter Parker" said Dalton curiously.

"No way man why would a guy who works at the daily bugle and takes pics of spiderman be in the mall all the way in Bayville when he works and lives in Manhattan" said Trent stating the facts to his clearly mistaken friend.

Coming up into view was Axle Dax Josh and Tony they were animatedly talking about something about what Dalton and Trent would never no because they stopped talking when they got into earshot of their friends.

"So you guys what do wanna do first" asked Tony happy to be away from the mansion and Helen.

"I don't know lets go to the arcade and play Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 I am so good at that game" said Dalton grinning to himself.

Back at the mansion Ethan and Mike were getting a workout they had run almost three miles in the woods and that was just a warm up said Logan as they thought of what he would have them do next. They jogged back up to where Logan was standing panting and way outta breathe.

"Alright you two let's head down to the danger room for the real workout I hope you're ready for it" smirked Logan walking back toward the mansion with the two panting teens in toe. Upon reaching the danger room Logan told them that they would be doing a simple obstacle course and the first one to the finish line wins. After that Logan went up to the control room to set it up and within minutes the course was up and running and Logan was watching the scene unfold half way through Andy came back from his chaperoning and was looking in on Ethan and Mike too.

"So just a simple obstacle course huh there's laser and buzz saws popping up left and right we're testing them not trying make them hurl" said Andy from his seat on the table.

"Not my fault it's my nature I just wanna see what they can do and from what I can see their pretty darn good if yah ask me" said Logan leaning on the back of his chair. The session down below was going pretty good even with the laser and trap doors and things. The two boys were reaching the home stretch of the course and Ethan was running around the corner and suddenly a trap door opened and he fell in leaving Mike to cross the finish line shooting his hands up in the air in triumph. Once Andy had seen that he went to his room to go and change he had just come back from a run after he dropped the teens off at the mall. Logan came down to the danger room and congratulated them on a job well done. The two of them went to go take showers in the locker room and then headed back up the elevator to go to the rec room and hang out with Ryan and Zack who were playing videogames.

Back at the mall Dalton was beating the crude outta Axle at Left 4 dead he was losing terribly and it was an embarrassment to him and his friends. His friends decided to not watch the rest of it because they knew there was no way Axle could win they had seen Dalton play videogames before. On a whole other side of the mall the girls were in one of the clothing stores Hollister and they were looking at clothes and shoes and boys for that matter they had a guy's section and girls section in Hollister and many other stores like it.

"Hey Kacey how do I look" asked Zaira holding up a red shirt that says Hollister on it.

"You look good you should buy it said Kacey ransacking the shelves and racks for a shirt her friend Lisa said was in here.

It was now 3:00 and the teens were starting to get hungry so they left the arcade or whatever store they were and headed for the food court. The guys got there first and ordered their meals and got drinks for the girls. The guys waited for about 15 minutes and then the girls finally showed up carrying a ton of bags the guys just groaned at the thought of having to carry all those bags.

"Hey girls we bought you some sodas we didn't order for you cuz' we didn't know what yah wanted said Josh sitting across from Zaira and Helen.

"Thanks Josh we appreciate it" said Macy.

Half way through everyone's meals Dalton had to bring up what he thought he saw. Dalton knew he wasn't crazy and he knew what he saw and he wasn't going to back out of what he believed in. "Guys I know this is an odd question but do you Peter Parker yah know the guy who works at the daily bugle" asked Dalton.

"I've seen him in newspapers and things but I don't know him personally" said Axle looking at his friend with curious eyes. "Why do you ask asked Axle taking a sip off his soda that was half empty.

"Oh no reason we just thought we saw him come by the book store that's all I know it's sounds odd but it could happen said Dalton.

"We'll get Andy to look into it he seems to always know stuff like this" said Tony finally speaking up throughout the whole meal.

"Cool that sounds great can you keep us in the loop if Andy finds anything" said Trent now even more interested than he was before he didn't know why he was but he was.

"Sure thing man look we gotta go it's getting late and Andy's going to be ticked if we're late for dinner. "See yah guys at school" he said and got his phone out to call Andy to pick them up. Macy was doing the same thing she had her phone out and was calling Jean to come and pick them up. Once they were in the cars and headed home Jean asked the girls if they had fun they were a little distracted but answered anyway with yeah we had a great time and then they were silent for the rest of the ride back. Jean knew better than to pry into their minds and she wanted to respect them and she did.

In Andy's truck the same thing was happening Josh had called shot gun for the ride back. Andy was quite for most of the ride focusing on the road, but he could tell the boys were keeping something from him but strangely he didn't feel like asking them questions. The boys were great full for that. When the two chaperones had arrived back at the mansion all the teens went up to bed to lay down today had been a long day.

Both Helen and Tony were halfway up the stairs heading to their rooms when Logan called them down. "You didn't forget the Prof wants to see you and he said it would be quick he didn't expect you to be back this late so why not get it over with huh said Logan. The two teens just sighed in defeat and headed toward the Prof's office and Logan just watched them go as he headed toward the kitchen for a soda.

When Helen and Tony reached the office the Professor told them to sit down and they did ahs they were told. For the most part of the little meeting the Professor was telling the two teens how disappointed he was at them. If it wasn't for what Dalton had told them just a few hours ago they would have been at each other's throats by now and telling the Professor how unfair he was being.

Once the Professor had finished he had told them that they were grounded with no T.V. no computer basically no fun stuff starting when they got back to school on Wednesday. Helen would have two weeks because she caused property damage and could have severely hurt Tony. Tony got one week because he knew the rules and that he wasn't supposed to be in Helen's room between 5am and 7am and for putting sleeping pills in Helen's drink the night before so that he could sneak into her room. Another thing that surprised them was that Bobby was also in trouble and he got the same length of punishment as Tony for providing Tony with the sleeping drug.

The Professor dismissed the two teens and he was left to his thoughts. The Professor was perplexed he couldn't figure out why he couldn't read Helen or Tony's minds when he wanted to he would have to talk to Jean and Andrew about this. He had been in his office well into and Ororo came down to tell him it was late and he needed to get some sleep. He obliged and went up to his room to sleep and think over why he couldn't two of his young student's minds.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter hope yah liked it read and review please.**

**Next Chapter: Visitors**


	15. Visitors Chapter 14 prt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the x men and all Oc's belong to their respective owners expect for Andrew and Mike their mine and Ethan belongs to AlyCat3. I don't own Peter Parker/SpiderMan or the Green Goblin

**A/N:**In this story Bobby is an X Man and Tabitha is back on the New Mutants team and Scott and Jean are in college, are over 19 and teaching some classes to the New Mutants who have matured quite a lot since the whole Apocalypse thing I think that's it for now. Another thing I forgot to mention is that Jamie is 15 and in high school and the other new mutants respect him more than they did before he's really part of the group now. Just one more thing the new mutants passed a test in the danger room and they proved themselves with defeating Apocalypse and are now X Men and they have their own team **Team X.** Dalton and Trent I mentioned in the end of the last chapter will not be living at the institute even though they are mutants they will just be frequent visitors and have become friends with the institute residents through school.

**Telepathic speak**

**A/N: author note**

**Next chapter:**

Regular speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Visitors Prt 1

Today was a good day it was a Sunday and the thing that made this day even better was that they had a four day weekend they had Monday and Tuesday off from school. All the students were in the rec room hanging out because it was too hot to be outside so they were in here. Josh and Tony were sitting at a small table in the corner of the room playing cards and by looks of it Josh was winning and by a lot, Axle and Dax were playing darts lauging and joking around Axle was making a joke about one of the teachers at school and how fat he was and that he couldn't even fit through the door to the classroom. Ryan and Zack were watching a movie an action and adventure movie and Mike and Ethan were on the couch talking about sports and specially who would win the championships in basketball.

"Hey guys quite down will yah trying to watch a movie here" said Ryan turning away from the action and adventure film to talk to his friends.

"Sorry guys" said Mike and Ethan in unison and started to talk quitter and were still in the watchful eye of the two teachers Andy and Logan who were sitting in armchairs talking about something in hushed voices. The girls were in the kitchen eating snacks and talking about what happened yesterday.

"So do you guys think what Dalton saw was real" asked Helen.

"Helen it's not a what it's a who and if Axle believes him then so do I" said Maddie probably a little too defensively.

"Whoa Maddie chill we're not saying neither of them are wrong it's just a little hard to believe yah know" said Macy looking up from her magazine she was reading.

"What's hard to believe" asked Jamie walking into the kitchen in his new mutant's uniform with Sam by his side walking toward the fridge. Jamie opened the fridge searching for something to quench his thirst then he found what he was looking for one of Rogue's energy drinks she _wouldn't mind if I took just one he thought to himself. _He then threw a bottle of water to Sam and they both sat down at the table with the girls.

"Nothing Jamie it's not important nothing for you to worry about" said Kacey quickly hoping he would lose interest.

"Kacey I'm an X Man don't you think you should tell me if there is something wrong like if there is something we need to look into" said Jamie taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah girls we're not going to get mad at yah for not telling us we just want to know what it is that's all" said Sam sitting next to Jamie.

"Okay alright we'll tell you" said Kacey finally giving up and just decided to tell Jamie and Sam who they thought they saw.

"Are you guys ready to hear it" asked Kacey.

"Yeah" said both boys leaning in toward the table like they were about to listen into the scoop of the year for the high school prom or something.

"Okay here it is Dalton said to us that while he and Trent were waiting for the guys Dalton thought he saw Peter Parker you know the guy who works for the Daily Bugle and takes pictures of Spider-Man said Zaira.

"Whoa yeah we know Peter Parker we've seen his pictures that he takes of Spider-Man in the newspapers and on the news, but there is no way Peter Parker is Spider Man and there is no way Dalton saw him in the mall yesterday he must have been seeing things Macy Dalton's crazy said Sam dumbfounded.

Just then Scott Logan and Andy came in from the side door that lead to the garage they must have been working out there on the cars or something "what's crazy" asked Scott going to the fridge for a bottle of water and tossing one to Logan and Andy as he leaned on the counter facing the teens.

"Nothing Scott it's nothing major it's just that Dalton a friend of girls said that he thought he saw Peter Parker in the mall yesterday you know the one who works f or the daily bugle and you rest right" said Jamie still a little stunned from what he had just heard the girls say.

'Yeah we know the guy" Scott giving both Logan and Andy a look that they both knew what it meant and they left without a word. Just so he did cause suspicion among the students Scott added "it's probably nothing I mean Dalton could have seen anybody he could have been easily mistaken, but thanks for the information anyway girls and the three adults and two teen X Men left the room.

"Well that was a little odd don't yah think them leaving without a word and you saw the look Scott gave the Logan and Andy there defiantly hiding something" said Maddie.

"You heard what Scott said Maddie there's nothing to worry about everything's fine you should stop worrying, and besides if there was something going down I think they would have told us don't yah think" said Helen trying to persuade her friend not to go and do something foolish and get herself in trouble like she had and it was only their second week here.

"Really do you think they would tell us something that big" countered Maddie.

"I guess your right" said Zaira.

"No I know I'm right now who's with me" said Maddie standing up rruimphantly on the dinning room chair.

"Maddie I have just one question what are we gonna do listen in on their conversation or something" said Kacey.

"Yeah in fact that's exactly what we're going to do Scott Logan and Andy were more than likely to go tell the Prof about something like this so let's go before it's over.

"Ohhh if this south I am so blaming you Maddie" said Helen as they were running out the door toward the prof's office when they all bumped into someone more precisely Kurt and Vincent.

"Sorry guys" said Maddie.

"What's the rush girls where's the fire" asked Vince laughing to himself. Maddie didn't answer just kept on running and the four other girls trailing close behind her.

"What's their problem" asked Leo approaching his two friends.

"I have no idea mein freund" said Kurt his German accent slipping out a little.

"Me neither you guys wanna go play pool asked Leo.

"Yeah sure why not" said two other boys.

Several minutes later in the Professor's office Logan Andy Scott Sam and Jamie walked in on the Professor and Jean talking not even bothering to knock as usual. "Professor we need to speak with you it's important" said Scott in an urgent voice. "Yes I sensed you needed to speak with me I was just finishing up with Jean" said the Professor.

"Great that's good we need to take about yesterday it's something the kids saw at the mall one of their friends Dalton thought he saw Peter Parker in the mall" said Sam sitting in one of the comfy chairs on the right side of the office.

"Before we get into this possible situation I'd like to talk to Andrew about something the rest of you can I believe the next issue concerns us all" said the Professor.

"Andrew yesterday when Helen and Tony were in my office I couldn't read their minds and I knew something was distracting them because they weren't acting like themselves and it worries me." said the Professor a bit of concern in his voice.

"Oh that's easy but before I say it I want you to promise you won't be upset alright Prof said Andy,

"I promise" said the Professor calmly.

"I taught Helen and Tony a Tibetan mind trick I learned it from a friend I don't know if it's actually Tibetan or not but what they probably did was they were under pressure most likely afraid of you finding out what it is they're thinking they thought of sports reports or in Helen's case how hot I am I'm serious Prof that's probably what she was thinking, and because of them doing that you couldn't read their minds. It really helps against suspicousis telepathies that like to pry into your head. "Sorry about that Chuck but they heard me talking on the phone with a friend about Tibet and stuff and once I finished they asked me if I could teach them and what could I say no you should have seen their faces" said Andy.

Meanwhile outside the door the girls were listening in on the conversation and were disappointed that they hadn't found out anything of use.

"See Maddie nothing we need to worry it's just them talking about Tibet or something" said Helen.

"I know but listen in one more time please" asked Maddie.

"Alright you win but if we get caught she never got to finish her sentence she was too scared to speak and then someone let out a shriek in the back of the group.

A/N: That's the end of part 1 on the chapter hoped you liked it more action in the next chapter promise.

**Next Two chapters: Visitors part 2 and An Explanation**


End file.
